Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen
by Samantha Mikaelson
Summary: Was wäre wenn, ..Harry nie bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen wäre? ... er eine andere, gute Kindheit hätte? ... er bei seiner Tante, der Schwester von James, leben würde? ... Draco Malfoy sein bester Freund werden würde, anstelle von Ron?
1. Info and characters

_Also, das ist meine erste Harry Potter-FF und sie ist eine Art Probelauf. Wenn euch die Storyline gefällt, wird sie fortgesetzt, wenn nicht,… tja, soweit war ich noch nich! XD_

_Hier wird dieses Mal alles anders sein, von Harry´s Kindheit, über Hermine Jean (Granger?), bis hin zu Draco Malfoy. _

_Ich hoffe euch gefällt der Prolog, richtig losgehen tut es allerdings erst in Kapitel1 oder zwei! Das ist nur der Einstieg!_

_Viel Spaß!_

_**CHARACTERE**_

**Harry James Potter**

**Alter: **11  
**Geburtstag: **31. Juli 1980  
**Mutter: **Lily Potter geb. Evans  
**Vater: **James Charles Potter  
**Spitzname: **Ray,

Harry ist der-Junge-der-überlebt und für Voldemorts Fall verantwortlich. Seine Eltern starben als er ein Jahr alt war und seitdem lebt er bei seiner Tante Samantha, die er abgöttisch liebt. Er wuchs in einem liebevollen Zuhause auf, ist jedoch weder arrogant noch eingebildet. Der Rummel um ihn stört ihn gewaltig, würde er doch viel lieber einfach nur ein normaler Junge sein.

Er kann sehr temperamentvoll sein, handelt oftmals voreilig und ist sehr stur. Die letzte Eigenschaft hat er wohl von seiner Tante geerbt, wenn er Remus Glauben schenkt. In Hogwarts fühlt er sich richtig wohl und er findet auch schnell zwei gute Freunde.

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Alter: **11  
**Geburtstag: **5. Juni 1980  
**Mutter: **Narcissa Malfoy geb. Black  
**Vater: **Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
**Spitznamen: **Drake, Dray,

Draco ist der Sohn des früheren Todessers Lucius Malfoy. Allerdings scheint er anderes zu sein, als sein Vater. Jedenfalls ist Samantha dieser Ansicht, als sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet.  
Er ist streng erzogen worden, was man an seinen guten Manieren sehen kann. Er handelt sehr überlegt und denkt erst nach, bevor er zur tat schreitet. In Hogwarts freundet er sich schnell mit Harry und später auch mit Hermione an, zudem ist er der einzige Malfoy, der nicht nach Slytherin kam, was für einigen Trubel sorgt. Nicht jeder ist erfreut darüber.

**Hermione Granger**

**Alter: **11  
**Geburtstag: **8. August 1980  
**Mutter: **?  
**Vater: **?  
**Spitznamen: **Minny, Mine, Mione, Mina

Hermione ist eine Klassenkameradin von Harry und wird zu seiner besten Freundin. Sie erzählt ihm sie sei bei ihrem Vater aufgewachsen und stamme von Muggeln ab, schweigt sich aber sonst aus, zumindest was ihre Familienverhältnisse angeht.  
Als sie nach Hogwarts kommt wird sie schnell als Streberin abgestempelt, da ihr jeder Zauberspruch auf Anhieb gelingt und sie sehr viel weiß. Merkwürdiger Weise scheint sie jedoch nicht mal viel zu lernen.

**Ronald Billius Weasley**

**Alter: **11  
**Geburtstag: **1. März 1980  
**Mutter: **Molly Weasley geb. Prewett  
**Vater: **Arthur Weasley  
**Spitzname: **Ron

Ronald Weasley ist der Sohn jüngste Sohn der Familie und im Jahrgang von Harry, Hermione und Draco.  
Als er erfährt, dass ein Malfoy in Griffindor ist er empört. Seiner Meinung nach, hat ein Todesser-Sohn kein Recht in diesem Haus zu sein. Er versucht Harry dies klar zu machen, macht sich damit allerdings nur unbeliebt. Zudem ist er einer derjenigen, der Hermione als Streberin deklarieren und sich über ihre Frisur lustig machen.

**Samantha Emilia Potter**

**Alter: **30  
**Geburtstag: **2. Juni 1961  
**Mutter: **Emma Jean Potter geb. Davis  
**Vater: **Charlus Michael Potter  
**Beruf: **Aurorin  
**Stand: **ledig?  
**Spitznamen: **Sam, Sammy, Sammy-Mum

Samantha ist eineinhalb Jahre jünger als ihr Bruder und Harrys Tante. Nach dem Tod von James und Lily hat sie ihn zu sich genommen und aufgezogen. Sie kann sehr temperamentvoll sein und ist ziemlich stur.  
Außerdem leitet sie seit einiger Zeit die Aurorenabteilung und hat einen verdammt guten Ruf als Aurorin.  
Nach dem Tod ihres Bruders war sie für viele Todesserverhaftungen verantwortlich, was ihrer Karriere wohl einen beachtlichen Aufschwung gegeben hat. Immerhin ist sie die jüngste Abteilungsleiterin seit mehreren Jahrzehnten.

**Katherine Annabelle Scott**

**Geb.-Name: **Bennett  
**Alter: **30  
**Geburtstag: **14. April 1960  
**Beruf: **Ärztin im St. Mungo  
**Stand: **verheiratet  
**Spitznamen: **Kate, Cat, Cathy

Kate ist schon seit ewigen Zeiten sie beste Freundin von Samantha und war auch mit den Rumtreibern sehr gut befreundet.  
Sie ist seit ihrer Schulzeit mit Daniel Scott zusammen, den sie später auch geheiratet hat. Außerdem arbeitet sie im St. Mungo als Ärztin. Sie und ihr Mann haben einen 7-jährigen Sohn, namens David.

**Daniel Matthew Scott**

**Alter: **31  
**Geburtstag: **2. Januar 1960  
**Beruf: **Auror  
**Spitznamen: **Dan; Danny; Danny-boy

Daniel war im gleichen Jahrgang wie die Rumtreiber und Lily Evans und ein enger Freund des Quartetts. Er ist ein enger Freund von Sam und seit seiner Schulzeit mit dessen bester Freundin Kate zusammen mit der er einen Sohn namens David hat.  
Er ist ebenso wie Samantha Auror und auch ziemlich erfolgreich in diesem Job.

**Remus John Lupin**

**Alter: **31  
**Geburtstag: **30. März 1960  
**Beruf: **arbeitet im Ministerium, als was, ist jedoch geheim!  
**Stand: **ledig  
**Spitzname: **Rem, Remmy,

Remus war einer der legendären Rumtreiber und kennt Sam daher schon ewig. Nach dem Tod von James und Lily hat er Sam besonders unterstützt und ihr bei der Erziehung von Harry geholfen.  
Er ist ein Werwolf, was ihm in seiner Jugend arg zugesetzt hat. Mittlerweile hat er sich aber daran gewöhnt, was nicht zuletzt auch an dem Zuspruch seiner Freunde liegt.  
Remus arbeitet seit Jahren im Ministerium, doch seine genaue Position dort ist streng geheim. Nur wenige, unter anderem auch Sam, wissen, was er macht. Zudem ist Remus damals ein Mitglied im Orden des Phönix gewesen und hat einige dunkle Magier nach Askaban gebracht.

Bilder zu den Charas sind auch hier zufinden:

_ fanfiction/autor/492428/280128/_


	2. Prolog

**Prolog**

_28. März 1982 - London_

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als eine schlanke Gestalt, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Mantel und den Kopf unter einer Kapuze verdeckt, den Ligusterweg in Little Whinging, entlang ging. Lord Voldemorts Niederlage am 31. Oktober 1981, lag bereits fünf Monate zurück und der Kalender schrieb den Monat März.

Das Wetter an diesem Tag war stürmisch und kalt. Nicht mehr lange und es würde anfangen zu regnen, stellte die vermummte Person fest.

Sie näherte sich ihrem Ziel und konnte schon von weitem die Magie spüren, die dort herrschte. Schwache, noch nicht sehr ausgeprägte, aber vor allem reine Magie. Die Gestalt überbrückte die letzten paar Meter, öffnete das Gartentor und betrat das Grundstück der Familie Dursley.

Jetzt konnte man auch das Babygeschrei wahrnehmen, welches aus dem inneren des Hauses erklang. Auch das Geschrei von Petunia, wobei sie es zum ruhig sein aufforderte, war deutlich zu hören. Augenblicklich zuckte die Person zusammen.

Sie wollte gerade die Klingel betätigen, als die Tür schwungvoll geöffnet wurde und ein verdatterter Vernon Dursley ihr entgegen blickte. Er hatte eine Aktentasche in der einen und die Autoschlüssel in der anderen Hand. Einen Moment lang besah er sich die Gestalt von oben bis unten, ehe er plötzlich sämtliche Farbe verlor. „PETUNIA!", rief er atemlos und stolperte zurück.

Wenige Sekunden später kam die Frau des Hauses auch schon in den Hausflur gerannt, das noch immer schreiende Kind, geflissentlich ignorierend. „Was ist den Ver..! OH!", mitten im Satz stockte sie und wurde ebenso blass wie ihr Gatte.

Mit geweiteten Augen blickte sie auf die Person vor sich, die noch immer auf der Türschwelle stand. Automatisch fiel ihr Blick auf den Holzstab, den die unbekannte Person in ihrer linken Hand hielt.

Diese ließ sich von den blassen Gesichtern dieser beiden Muggel nicht aus der Fassung bringen, sondern schloss gemächlich die Haustür, was Petunia Dursley ein wimmern entlockte. Danach wandte sie sich wieder dem Ehepaar zu und zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Kapuze zurück.

Zum Vorschein kam eine junge schwarzhaarige Frau und augenblicklich zog Mrs Dursley die Luft ein. „Du?", zischte sie zornig und auch ihr Mann gewann wieder etwas an Farbe. Auf dem Gesicht der schwarzhaarigen Frau bildete sich daraufhin ein spöttisches Lächeln, ihre meerblauen Augen fixierten ihre Gegenüber.

„Hallo Petunia!", erklang zum ersten Mal ihre Stimme, die vor Spott nur so triefte, was Angesprochene zusammenzucken ließ. Gleich darauf fasste sich die Schwester von Lily Potter jedoch wieder. „Was willst du hier, Samantha Potter?", wollte sie wissen und konnte den Zorn in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.

Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass sich diese Frau in ihr Haus wagte. Sie konnte die Schwester ihres Schwagers partout nicht leiden. Nicht nur, weil sie ebenso ein Hexe war, wie ihre missratene Schwester, sondern auch wegen ihrer arroganten, überheblichen Art, die sie jedes Mal an den Tag legte, wenn sie mit Petunia sprach.

Nicht, dass das bisher allzu oft passiert war, Gott bewahre sie davor. Leider waren sie jedoch schon das ein oder andere Mal aufeinander gestoßen. Vorzugsweise dann, wenn sie zu ihrer Schulzeit Lily besucht hatte.

„Na was glaubst du, Petunia?", erwiderte Samantha und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, so als wären die Antwort offensichtlich. „Ich bin hier um meinen Neffen mitzunehmen!"

Diese Antwort jedoch verblüffte Petunia und Vernon gleichermaßen. Der hassende Ausdruck in ihren Augen wich einem Moment der absoluten Überraschung. Dann jedoch blickten sie alle beide wieder so feindlich wie eh und je. „Du willst deinen Neffen holen? Jetzt? Wie kommt´s? Dieses Balg befindet sich bereits seit fünf Monaten bei uns. Wieso zum Henker tauchst du erst jetzt auf?", keifte sie die Hexe an.

Diese jedoch ging nicht darauf ein, sondern schwang einmal ihren Zauberstab, was das Ehepaar erschrocken zurückzucken ließ, wie Samantha amüsiert feststellte. Mit einem Mal flog ein großer Koffer die Treppe unter und landete direkt vor ihr. „Hey, du kannst doch nicht einfach…!", erhob Vernon Dursley nun das erste Mal das Wort, nachdem er offenbar bemerkt hatte, dass man ihn nicht verhext hatte.

Den Satz konnte er allerdings nicht beenden, da er mit einem weiteren Schlenker des Stabes plötzlich die Stimme verlor. Panik machte sich in seinem und Petunia´s Gesichtern breit, als Sam auch schon antwortete. Dieses Mal war der Zorn in ihrer Stimme nicht zu überhören.

„Jetzt pass mal gut auf, Vernon Dursley! Harry wir mit Sicherheit nicht in einem Haus aufwachsen, das vor Hass und Verachtung ihm gegenüber nur so überquillt. Dieser Junge würde in eurer Obhut nur irgendwann Selbstmord begehen. Er ist der Sohn meines Bruder´s und meiner besten Freundin und deshalb werde ich ihn jetzt mitnehmen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Den Blick den sie ihm zuwarf ließ jeden Widerspruch seinerseits im Keim ersticken und er nickte ängstlich. Die Gesichtszüge von Samantha entspannten sich wieder und sie lächelte die beiden an. „Prima, ich wusste doch, dass wir uns verstehen werden.", meinte sie zu ihm, ehe sie sich an Petunia wandte. „Wo ist Harry?"

Diese war noch immer geschockt und konnte nur mit dem Finger ins Wohnzimmer zeigen. Mit zügigen Schritten ging die Schwester von James in den angrenzenden Raum.

Dort saß er. Auf dem Fußboden sitzend, spielte Harry mit einigen Spielsachen. Ihrem Aussehen nach waren sie zweifelsfrei vorher in den Händen des dicklichen Kindes gewesen, welches am anderen Ende des Zimmers in seinem Laufstall saß und munter eine ganze Packung Kekse verdrückte. Der Junge, der ca. einen Monat älter war als Harry hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Ferkel und Sam verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Der Anblick ihres kleinen Neffen überraschte Samantha wenig, wenngleich er doch unendlich schmerzte. Die Klamotten die er trug, waren abgenutzt und die Schuhe die er anhatte, waren mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß. Ihre Abneigung gegenüber Petunia wandelte sich in puren Hass um.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Sie wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, da sich Sam nicht sicher war, ob er sich noch an sie erinnern konnte. Das letzte Mal, dass Harry seine Tante gesehen hatte, war jetzt schon über ein halbes Jahr her.

Ihre Sorge schien jedoch unbegründet gewesen zu sein, denn als er aufblickte und sie ansah, fing er plötzlich an zu strahlen. Sie kniete sich hin und sah ihn lächelnd an. Er ließ sein Spielzeug fallen und stand mit wackligen Beinen auf.

Sam kniete sich hin, damit sie mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe war. „Dande Semmy!", brabbelte er vor sich her, streckte ihr die Arme entgegen und lief auf sie zu. Mit feuchten Augen schloss sie ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. „Oh, Harry!", flüsterte sie und hätte ihn am liebsten gar nicht mehr losgelassen.

Einige Sekunden lang hielt sie ihn fest, ehe sie ihn von sich drückte und in seine Augen schaute. Lily´s Augen, wie sie abermals feststellte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen kleinen Ausflug machen?", fragte sie ihn mit sanfter Stimme. Sie klang ganz anderes als bei ihrer Unterhaltung mit den beiden Dursleys.

Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen und er nickte begeistert. „Jaaa, Afflug machn!", begeistert klatschte er in die Hände. In Sam machte sich eine große Erleichterung breit. Die letzten fünf Monate hatten anscheinend keinerlei Spuren hinterlassen. Wenigstens schien Petunia sich halbwegs zusammengerissen zu haben.

„Na dann sollten wir los, mein kleiner Schatz!", lächelte sie ihn. Mit diesen Worten nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Als die beiden den Flur betraten, standen sowohl Petunia, als auch Vernon noch immer unter Schock. Bewegt hatten sie sich jedenfalls nicht. Erst als sie sahen, dass Samantha den Jungen an der Hand hielt, kam wieder Leben in die ältere der Evans Geschwister.

„Vergiss ja nichts, verstanden! Ich will keinerlei Zeug eurer Sippschaft in meinem Haus behalten!", fuhr sie die 20-Jährige an. Diese zog jedoch nur wieder ihre Augenbraue hoch. Eine Erwiderung würde sowieso nichts bringen.

Sie holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, zeigte damit auf ihre Koffer und murmelte ein paar Worte. Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden sie und Petunia hüpfte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Danach wandte sich Samantha abermals an das Ehepaar.

„Weißt du, Petunia", fing sie an, „Lily hat immer das Gute in den Menschen gesehen. Ich wünschte wirklich ich hätte diese Gabe auch. Vielleicht wäre es mir dann möglich auch nur eine positive Sache an dir zu finden. Ich sollte wahrscheinlich froh sein, dass Harry in den paar Monaten, die er schon hier ist, nicht den gleichen Schaden genommen hat, wie euer bemitleidenswertes Kind."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Harry auf den Arm, zog die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf und öffnete die Haustür. Kaum hatte sie das Gartentor hinter sich zu gezogen, blickte sie sich um. Es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen machte es Plopp und Samantha Potter war mit samt ihrem Neffen aus dem Ligusterweg verschwunden.

_Na, wie hats euch gefallen? Bitte um Kommi´s ! „flehentlichguck" _

_Lg JayJo_


	3. Happy Birthday and a letter

_Hey,_

_erst einmal vielen Dank für 13 Favo-einträge und das beim Prolog! xD_

_Schade, dass es nur 2 geschafft haben ein Review zu hinterlassen und ein riesen Dankeschön an diese beiden._

_Hier das nächste Kapitel. Freu mich über jede Meinung!_

_**Happy Birthday und ein Brief**_

_31. Juli 1991_

Auf leisen Sohlen betrat Samantha Potter das Zimmer ihres Neffen. Im Raum selbst war es noch dunkel und nur schemenhaft konnte man die Konturen des schlafenden Jungen erkennen, der sich in sein Bett gekuschelt hatte. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie er bei diesen Temperaturen mit einer Decke schlafen konnte, ohne auch nur ein bisschen zu schwitzen.

Eine Eigenart, die er eindeutig von seinem Vater hatte. Ein James Potter hat nie ohne seine Decke geschlafen, da konnte es noch so warm sein.

Lautlos ging sie zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge beiseite. Augenblicklich fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in das Zimmer und kündigten einen schönen Sommertag an. Der Raum selbst war in Blau gehalten. Ein großer Kleiderschrank stand an der Wand und daneben das Bett. Gegenüber vom Schrank stand ein Schreibtisch der, dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, sehr oft benutzt wurde.

Geräuschlos setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete den nun 11-jährigen liebevoll. Sanft strich ihm Sam durch die schwarzen strubbeligen Haare. Er bewegte sich leicht, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Nachdenklich sah sie ich an. Auf den ersten Blick, war der Junge ein Abbild seines Vaters. Dieselben wuscheligen Haare, die sich einfach nicht bändigen ließen, dasselbe Temperament, die gleiche Spontanität.

Nur, wenn man ihn genauer kannte, fielen einem die Charaktereigenschaften seiner Mutter auf, wie seine Gutmütigkeit, seine Hartnäckigkeit und seine Bereitschaft anderen zu helfen. Lediglich die Sturheit und die Schlagfertigkeit hatte er, Remus Meinung nach, eindeutig von seiner Tante.

Samantha war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam, wie sie schon seit einiger Zeit von zwei smaragdgrünen Augen gemustert wurde. Dementsprechend erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als der Besitzer dieser Augen plötzlich die Stimme erhob. „Grübelst du schon wieder zu viel, Tante Sam?", fragte Harry und grinste sie schelmisch an.

Überrascht hob sie den Blick. „Ich grübele gar nicht!", meinte sie gespielt beleidigt, „Und überhaupt, wer sagt, dass ich zu viel grübele?" „Onkel Remus!", kam prompt die Antwort. „Remus?!", wiederholte sie perplex und Harry nickte grinsend. „Na warte, Moony!", zischte sie, „Ich und grübeln, das sagt ja genau der richtige!"

Lachend zerwühlte sie die Haare ihres Neffen. „Hey!", protestierte er und duckte sich weg. `Genau wie James´, dachte Sam lächelnd und stand auf. „Los aufstehen, Großer! Heute wird ein anstrengender Tag.", meinte sie und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes schwang die Bettdecke zurück und Harry plumpste auf den Boden.

„AUA! …Vielen Dank, Tante Sam!", beschwerte sich der Junge und rieb sich sein schmerzendes Hinterteil. Diese jedoch lachte nur und erhob sich vom Bett. Sie wollte gerade zur Tür gehen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Harry?!"

Angesprochener blickte sie fragend an, als Samantha ihm plötzlich umarmte. „Happy Birthday, my Dear!", sagte sie grinsend. Augenblicklich erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er drückte sich an sie. „Danke, Sammy-Mum!", meinte er, was sie zum Lachen brachte. So nannte er sie nur, an ganz besonderen Momenten, da sie eigentlich nicht wollte, dass er das sagte. Die Schwester von James Potter, bekam dann immer das Gefühl, sie würde Lily betrügen.

„Nun aber pronto!", sagte sie und ließ ihn los. „Wir haben heute noch so einiges vor. …. Ach und übriges", rief sie ihm zu, während sie zur Tür heraustrat. „Vor ein paar Minuten ist ein Brief für dich angekommen! Sieht ziemlich offiziell aus!" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und ging hinunter ins Erdgeschoss, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Zurück blieb ein aufgeregter, vor Freude strahlender Junge, der nur ein Wort flüsterte:

„Hogwarts!"

* * *

_15 Minuten später_

Fertig angezogen, kam Harry in die Küche und beobachtete seine Tante, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und in irgendeiner Akte las. Er machte gerade den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, da fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Er liegt auf der Fensterbank!", meinte sie ohne aufzublicken. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Harry zum Fenster und nahm den Brief, der dort in aller Ruhe vor sich hin schlummerte. Mit ehrfürchtiger Miene drehte er ihn in seiner Hand, ehe er ihn langsam öffnete.

_**HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI**_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexemst._

_Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 8. August._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Unbemerkt hatte sich Samantha hinter ihn gestellt und lächelte liebevoll, als seinen begeisterten Gesichtsausdruckes sah. Nachdem er fertig gelesen hatte, griff sie über seine Schulter hinweg und nahm die Liste an sich. Stirnrunzelnd ging sie sie durch, während Harry neben ihr stand und mitlas.

_**HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI**_

_**Uniform**_

_Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:_

_1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)_

_2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber_

_3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)_

_4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)_

_Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen._

_**Lehrbücher**_

_Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:_

_- Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_

_- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei_

_- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie_

_- Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger_

_- Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze_

_- Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_

_- Newt Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_

_- Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_

_**Ferner werden benötigt:**_

_- 1 Zauberstab_

_- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)_

_- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen_

_- 1 Teleskop_

_- 1 Waage aus Messing_

_Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen._

_DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT; DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN_

„Tja Großer, sieht so aus, als müssten wir in die Winkelgasse!", meinte sie, was ihr ein freudiges Grinsen bescherte. „Super!", rief er euphorisch und wollte sogleich aufbrechen. Doch er hatte nicht mit seiner Tante gerechnet, die ihn energisch stoppte.

„Halt mein Kleiner! Es ist ja schön, dass du dich so freust, aber wir werden nirgendwo hingehen, bis du nicht etwas im Magen hast. Erinnere dich an das letzte Mal. Los, los, ab frühstücken!", tadelte sie ihn mit ernstem Ton.

Ergeben nickte Harry, wusste er schließlich, dass mit seiner Tante nicht gut Kirschenessen war, sobald sie diesen Ton anschlug. Samantha war nicht streng und ließ ihm viele Freiheiten, allerdings legte sie großen Wert auf richtiges Frühstück. _`Frühstück i__st die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages. ´_, war ihre Devise, seit der Kleine mit 7 Jahren auf einem Spielplatz umgefallen war, weil er nichts gegessen hatte.

Also setzte er sich an den gedeckten Tisch und machte sich ein Marmeladenbrötchen. Auch Sam nahm Platz, war jedoch weit weniger hektisch zugange. Schmunzelnd sah sie ihm bei Essen zu, seine Ungeduld sprang ihr förmlich ins Gesicht. Die junge Frau wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr ihr Neffe die Winkelgasse liebte. Leider Gottes gingen sie viel zu selten dorthin, da der Trubel um Harry jedes Mal schrecklich war.

Auch nach über 10 Jahren sprach man noch von dem legendären Jungen-der-überlebte und Samantha tat ihr Möglichstes, um ihn so behütet wie möglich aufwachsen zulassen. Sie wollte nicht dass er dadurch belastet wurde, denn die Zaubereigemeinschaft erwartete großen vom Auserwählten. Vielleicht etwas zu Großes, doch das würde sich erst noch zeigen.

Eigentlich wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, alleine in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, doch heute musste sie eine Ausnahme machen. Sie musste Harry aus dem Haus schaffen und das für den Rest des Tages. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihn mitzunehmen. Vielleicht war es sogar ganz gut so, immerhin wird er in etwas mehr als einem Monat nach Hogwarts gehen und dort konnte sie ihn nicht vor den neugierigen, bewunderten Blicken schützen. Vielleicht sollte sie …. nein, das würde er nicht für sie machen, … oder?

In ihre Gedanken versunken merkte sie nicht, wie Harry sie schon eine Weile ungeduldig beobachtete. Erst nachdem er sich mehrfach räusperte erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance und blickte in das genervte Gesicht ihres Neffen. „Komm schon, Tante Sam!", nörgelte er, „Ich möchte heute noch in die Winkelgasse. Iss schneller!" Diese nahm seine Aufforderung lächelnd zur Kenntnis und beeilte sich nun mit essen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht wieso du die Winkelgasse so liebst. Was ist so besonderes dort?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Harry antwortete mit einem riesen Grinsen im Gesicht: „Sie ist magisch!" Nun blickte sie ihn verblüfft an. „Magisch? Ach und hier ist alles unmagisch, oder wie?", hakte sie nach, da sie im Moment nicht verstand worauf er hinaus wollte. „Schon, aber dort muss man nicht im geheimen zaubern. Man muss nicht darauf achten, ob die Muggel einen entdecken, es gibt dort keine!", erklärte er ihr mit funkelnden Augen.

„Ah, verstehe!", meinte sie. „Nur gibt es da ein kleines, aber feines Problem!", fügte sie hinzu, woraufhin Harry seine Tante fragend ansah. „Noch darfst du nicht zaubern!", grinste sie ihn spitzbübisch an, während sie aufstand und den Tisch abräumte. Augenblicklich erhob sich Harry um ihr zu helfen. Samantha hatte es sich angewöhnt viele Dinge auf Muggelart zu machen, um ihrem Neffen seine Mutter näher zu bringen, die ja eine Muggelgeborene war. Daher benutzte sie Zuhause nicht sehr oft Magie. Harry machte es nichts aus, er war immerhin so aufgewachsen und kannte es gar nicht anders.

„Ja, aber nicht mehr lange!", erwiderte er grinsend. „In einem Monat darf ich endlich zaubern!" Während er sprach merkte man richtig, wie sehr er sich darüber freute. Auch Samantha musste daraufhin lächeln. „Stimmt, aber zum Zaubern brauchen die meisen Zauberer einen Zauberstab und den hast du bis jetzt noch nicht! Was uns wieder dazu bringt, dass wir jetzt in die Winkelgasse gehen sollten.", meinte sie und kaum hatte sie diesen Satz zu Ende gesprochen, da war Harry auch schon aus der Küche verschwunden.

Seine Tante sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher, konnte ein kleines Lachen aber nicht unterdrücken. Nach ein paar letzten Handgriffen in der Küche, ging auch sie in ihr Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

* * *

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam sie in den Eingangsbereich, wo ein ungeduldiger Harry bereits auf sie wartete. „Wo bleibst du denn, Tante Sam?", wollte er wissen. „Schönheit braucht eben ihre Zeit, mein Schatz!", erwiderte sie grinsend, woraufhin er die Augen verdrehte. Lächelnd zog sie ihre Jacke an, während sie nochmal alles durchging. „Deine Liste mit den Schulsachen habe ich, Geld hab ich auch dabei…meine Akten auch! Ja, ich müsste alles haben. Hast du alles was du brauchst?", den letzten Satz richtete sie an ihren Neffen, der daraufhin nickte.

„Prima, dann kann's ja losgehen.", meinte sie, griff nach den Schlüsseln, die an einem Haken hingen, öffnete die Tür und trat hinter Harry nach draußen. Während sie die Tür mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes magisch verschloss, sah Harry sie fragend an. „Fahren wir mit dem Auto?", wollte er wissen, was sie schmunzeln lies. „Von Amberley bis nach London? Heute nicht, ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust auf eine zweistündige Autofahrt. Wir werden Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren.", erklärte sie und nahm ihre Tasche, die Harry bis dato nicht bemerkt hatte.

Und als hätte sie seine Frage bereits im Voraus geahnt (was sie wahrscheinlich auch hat), meinte sie: „Wir müssen aber noch kurz ins Ministerium, ich muss noch etwas abgeben!"

Dem Jungen entwich ein genervtes Stöhnen. „Muss das sein?", flehend sah sie ihn an, doch zu seinem Leidwesen nickte Samantha. „Tut mir Leid, doch das Aurorenbüro leitet sich nicht von alleine. Aber keine Sorge, es geht schnell, ich will nur ein paar Akten abliefern! Den Rest des Tages hab ich ja frei.", versprach sie ihm. „Na hoffentlich!", murmelte er, was seine Tante jedoch nicht hörte.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Haus hielt sie ihm ihren Arm hin und fragte: „Bereit?" „Bereit!", bejahte der und krallte sich an ihr fest. Keine zwei Sekunden später verschwanden die beiden Potters mit einem leisen ´Plopp` ….

* * *

…. Und tauchten direkt in einer Ecke des tropfenden Kessels wieder auf. Harry griff sich an den Kopf und Sam hielt ihn sanft am Arm fest. „Geht's?", wollte sie besorgt wissen, doch Harry nickte. „Ja schon gut. Man sollte meinen, dass ich mich langsam dran gewöhnt hätte!", scherzte er, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass es ihn wirklich gut ging. Beruhigt nahm sie dies zur Kenntnis und wandte sich um. Noch hatte sie keiner bemerkt, wie sie erleichtert feststellte.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Neffen und kramte in ihrer Tasche rum. „Hier", meinte sie und zog ein Basecape heraus, „zieh das auf, damit verdeckst du deine Narbe!" Gesagt, getan. Kaum hatte er die Mütze ausgesetzt nahm sie seinen Arm und zog ihn durch den Pub. Viele der Zauberer und Hexen zuckten zurück, als sie die junge Frau bemerkten. Samantha Potter war eine berüchtigte Frau und jeder wusste wessen Tante sie war. Das hieß, der Junge, den sie hinter sich her zog war …. Die Leute zogen scharf die Luft eine und begannen zu tuscheln, kamen jedoch nicht näher. Wie schon gesagt, Samantha Potter war eine bekannte Person.

Harry wusste weshalb ihn die Leute so anstarrten, ganz wohl war ihn dabei allerdings trotzdem nicht. Bei seiner ganzen Vorfreude auf die Winkelgasse hatte er doch glatt vergessen, warum seine Tante ihn so selten mitnahm. Jetzt wurde es ihm schlagartig wieder bewusst und plötzlich war er ungemein froh darüber, dass Sam bei ihm war. Noch mehr freute er sich jedoch darüber, dass die Leute sich offenbar nicht in seine Nähe trauten, weil sie Schiss vor seiner Tante hatten.

„Hey Tom", rief eben diese plötzlich dem Wirt entgegen, „wir benutzen mal dein Hintertürchen!" Tom nickte und noch bevor irgendeiner der Anwesenden doch noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie auch schon samt ihrem Neffen verschwunden.

_So, das wars für heute, hoffe ihr hinterlasst Reviews. Falls ihr Fragen habt, einfach melden, vielleicht beantworte ich sie ja! :D_

_Lg Sammy_


	4. The Diagon Alley

_****So, und wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig! xD_

_**Lily07 - **vielen Dank für dein Review. So etwas muntert einen immer wieder zum weiterschreiben auf!_

_Viel Spaß!_

__

_**2. In der Winkelgasse**_

Nachdem Samantha das Tor zur Winkelgasse geöffnet hatte, traten die beiden hinaus. Augenblicklich erhellte sich Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wieder und er sah sich freudig um. Als Sam das sah, musste sie lächeln, doch gleich darauf wurde ihr Blick wieder ernst. „Bleib bei mir, klar! Also, als erstes müssen wir ins Ministerium und danach besorgen wir dir deine Schulsachen, ok?", fragend sah sie ihn an. „Hab ich denn ne Wahl?", murrte er, woraufhin sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, eigentlich nicht!", erwiderte sie grinsend und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Nach einem 10 - Minütigen Fußmarsch kamen sie zu einem großen Gebäude. Wieder einmal war Harry von der Höhe des Hauses beeindruckt, aber er wusste, dass es im inneren noch viel interessanter war. Auch wenn er schon einige Male dort gewesen war konnte er sich einfach nicht an den Anblick gewöhnen. So auch heute.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, blieb er erst einmal für einige Sekunden stehen um sich umzusehen. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, das Innere des Ministeriums war noch genauso pompös wie vor einigen Wochen.

Nach einer kurzen Sicherheitskontrolle machten sie sich mit dem Fahrstuhl auf in die 5. Etage, das Aurorenbüro. Kaum hatten sich die Fahrstuhltüren geöffnet, dran auch schon der allmorgendliche Lärm zu ihnen durch. Überall liefen Zauberer und Hexen umher und kleine Memozettelchen flogen durch die Luft. Samantha jedoch achtete nicht sonderlich darauf, grüßte lediglich ein paar Leute und ging zielstrebig zu einer Tür, auf der in großen Buchstaben `_Leiterin der Aurorenabteilung – Samantha Emilia Potter_´ stand. Mit einem Schlenker ihrer linken Hand öffnete sich die Tür und sie trat, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Neffen, ein.

Während seine Tante hinter ihren Schreibtisch ging, setzte Harry sich auf die Couch, die etwas abseits an der Wand stand. „Wie lange dauert es denn noch?", wollte er wissen, wobei er versuchte den gelangweilten Ton in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, was ihm jedoch nur zum Teil gelang. Samantha nahm dies mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis. „Nicht mehr lange, Großer.", antwortete sie und nahm nebenbei eine Akte aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich muss nur noch schnell zu Kingsley, was abgeben, dann können wir auch schon los. Tu mir einen Gefallen und warte hier so lange, Ok!"

Keine Sekunde später war sie auch schon weg. Harry sah ihr noch einige Augenblicke lang missmutig nach, ehe er seinen Blick durch das Büro schweifen ließ. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Regal und zögernd erhob er sich. Mehrere Fotos standen dort in einer Reihe, unter anderem auch welche von ihm. Ein Foto zog seine Aufmerksamkeit besonders auf sich. Es war ein Foto von seinen Eltern. Ihr Hochzeitsfoto. Harry hatte das Bild schon mehrere Male gesehen, doch es zog ihn jedes Mal auf neue in den Bann.

Lilys hatte ein wunderschönes, weißes Kleid an und ihre roten Haare leuchteten in der Sonne. Neben ihr stand sein Vater, der einen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen hatte und liebevoll auf sie herab lächelte. Samantha und Remus hatten ihm oft von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern erzählt und er wusste, dass das Foto direkt nach der Trauung aufgenommen worden war.

Sein Blick schweifte zu den anderen Bildern. Auf einem war seine Tante abgebildet, in enger Umarmung mit ihrem Bruder, Harrys Vater. Er zerwühlte gerade ihr Haar und sie duckte sich lachend unter ihm weg. Daneben stand ein Foto von Samantha, die liebevoll von einem Mann umarmt wurde. Er hatte schwarze, etwas längere Haare und graue, fast schwarze Augen. Harry wusste, dass der Mann Sirius Black hieß, doch mehr wollten ihm weder Samantha, noch Remus je sagen. Irgendwann hatte er es aufgeben danach zu fragen.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder dem Hochzeitsfoto seiner Eltern widmen, als die Tür hinter ihm aufging und seine Tante wiederkam. „Siehst du, es hat gar nicht lange ge…!", sie brach mitten im Satz ab, als sie sah vor welchem Foto er stand. Verständnis legte sich in ihren Blick und sie kam langsam auf ihm zu. „Weißt du, es gab nur einen Tag in ihrem Leben der noch schöner war, als ihr Hochzeitstag", meinte sie und stellte sich neben ihn. „und das war der Tag deiner Geburt!"

Ein Leuchten trat in seine Augen und er sah sie strahlend an. Sie grinste ihn an und einen Augenblick lang betrachteten sie beide das Foto, bevor Sam die Stille brach. „So, jetzt müssen wir aber los, wir müssen doch schließlich noch deine Schulsachen besorgen!", mit diesen Worten griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und die beiden verließen ihr Büro.

* * *

Keine 15 Minuten später liefen die beiden durch die Winkelgasse, nicht selten zeigte man mit dem Finger auf sie und tuschelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Harry missfiel dieser Umstand deutlich. „Also, ich glaube das Cape hätten wir weglassen können, die wissen auch so wer ich bin.", meinte er miesgelaunt. Samantha nickte lediglich als Zeichen der Zustimmung, bevor sie ihn zu _Madam Malkins – Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ zog. Hier war es Gott sei Dank nicht sonderlich voll, so dass sie gleich dran kamen. Vielleicht lag das aber auch einfach nur an dem Bekanntheitsgrad von Harry und Samantha. _(Was durchaus wahrscheinlicher war)_

In den nächsten eineinhalb Stunden verbrachten die beiden Potters ihre Zeit damit, Harrys Schulsachen zu besorgen. So gingen sie unter anderem zu, Potages Kesselladen und Ollivanders, bei dem er seinen langersehnten Zauberstab bekam, auch wenn Samantha ein wenig mulmig zumute wurde, als der alte Mann erwähnte wessen Zwilling der Stab war. Andererseits war es irgendwie auch nicht überraschend.

Nachdem die beiden Mittagessen waren, gingen die beiden zu Flourish & Blotts, um seine Bücher zu kaufen. Allerdings ging seine Motivation deutlich gen Nullbereich, als er den Laden betrat. Mit Büchern hatte er es dann doch nicht ganz so. Da die Liste der Bücher sehr lang war, teilten sie sie auf. Harry ging in die eine Ecke des Ladens und Samantha in die andere. Glücklicherweise war es nicht so voll, so dass sie ihn getrost alleine losgehen lassen konnte.

Gerade griff Sam nach dem Buch _Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, _als sie angerempelt wurde und das Buch fallen ließ. Der `Täter´ bemerkte sein Missgeschick und hob es schnell auf. „Entschuldigung Ms, das war ein Versehen!", meinte er und als sie ihn ansah, blickte sie in zwei hellgraue Kinderaugen. „Schon ok!", meinte sie abwinkend und nahm das Buch an sich. „Wie heißt du?", wollte sie von dem weißblonden Jungen wissen, obwohl sie es sich denken konnte. Es gab in ganz London, wahrscheinlich sogar in ganz England, nur eine einzige Familie mit dieser Haarfarbe.

„Draco. Draco Malfoy!", bestätigte er ihre stille Vermutung und hielt ihr die Hand hin, die sie auch sogleich nahm. „Freut mich, Draco Malfoy", erwiderte sie lächelnd, „Ich bin…" „…Samantha Potter, ja ich weiß!", unterbrach er sie grinsend. „Sie sind ziemlich berühmt!" „Mein Name spricht sich also schon rum was?", erwiderte sie scherzhaft. „Kommst du dieses Jahr in die Schule?", fragte sie ihn und er nickte.

„Ja, nach Hogwarts! Ich muss jetzt auch wieder los, sonst wird meine Vater noch sauer!", antwortete er und Samantha meinte, einen Hauch Schmerz in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Doch noch bevor sie sich sicher sein konnte, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. „Hat mich gefreut sie kennenzulernen. Auf Wiedersehen!", mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Laden und hinterließ eine nachdenkliche junge Frau.

Einige Augenblicke vergingen, bis die Stimme ihres Neffen sie aus ihren Gedanken holte. „Tante Sam?", fragend sah Harry sie an. „Ich hab alle Bücher. Kommst du?" „Sicher, ich hab auch alle von der Liste. Lass uns gehen!", erwiderte sie und ging zur Kasse. Wenige Minuten später waren die beiden wieder auf der Straße. „Wir sind fertig, oder? Also ab nach Hause!", meinte Harry und wollte schon losgehen, doch Sam hielt ihn auf. „Nein, noch nicht ganz. Eine Sachen müssen wir noch erledigen!", meinte sie und zog ihn zu einem bestimmten Laden.

„Was wollen wir hier?", skeptisch sah er sich in _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ um. „Hast du etwa vergessen, was in deinem Brief stand. Den Schülern ist es freigestellt, eine Eule, eine Kröte oder eine Katze mitzubringen!", erinnerte sie ihn und zog zum Beweis besagten Brief aus ihrer Tasche hervor. „Und da mir definitiv keine Kröte ins Haus kommt und unsere Katze sehr eifersüchtig sein kann, bleibt uns nur die Eule!" „Aber wir haben doch schon eine Eule, Aphrodite!", widersprach er etwas verwirrt. „Nein, mein Schatz. Aphrodite ist die Familieneule. Heute suchst du dir eine eigene aus.", erklärte seine Tante grinsend. „Ich bekomme eine eigene Eule? Ehrlich?", hakte er freudestrahlend nach.

„Genau. Sie ist sozusagen dein Geburtstagsgeschenk.", sagte sie und wurde mit einem Mal kräftig umarmt. „Du bist die beste, Tante Sam!", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und lief durch den Laden, auf der Suche nach seinem neuesten Haustier. Samantha sah ihm lachend nach.

„Der Sohn deines Bruders schein dich ja zu vergöttern!", erklang plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihr und augenblicklich spannte sie sich an. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung dreht sie sich um und schaute zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in zwei graue Augen. Nur waren diese um einiges dunkler und kälter, als die von Draco.

„Hallo Lucius!", meinte sie kühl, was ihm ein hinterhältiges Lächeln entlockte. „Es ist lange her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, Samantha. Du scheinst dich nicht verändert zu haben.", erwiderte dieser und ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten. „Du dagegen schon.", entgegnete sie trocken. „Du bist ganz offensichtlich noch arroganter geworden. Erstaunlich, war ich doch früher immer der Ansicht, dass das gar nicht mehr möglich ist.", die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören und entlockte dem Blonden ein arrogantes Grinsen.

Doch noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kam Harry wieder. „Tante Sam, ich habe eine Eule ge…", er stockte, als er Lucius sah und schaute unsicher zu seiner Tante. Diese legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Harry, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Lucius Malfoy. Von ihm solltest du dich möglichst fernhalten." Ihre Stimme hatte alles Freundliche verloren und war einer Kälte gewichen, die Seinesgleichen suchte. Dieser Satz war purer Ernst. Sämtliche Leute in der Umgebung hatten aufhört zu reden und beobachteten gespannt, manche auch ängstlich, diese Unterhaltung. Die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Potters und den Malfoys waren berüchtigt und nicht zu unterschätzen. Doch die erwartete Explosion blieb aus. Jedenfalls für heute.

„Freut mich, Mr. Potter.", begrüßte Lucius den Jungen und sah ihn abschätzend an, ehe er den Blick wieder auf die dessen Vormund richtete. „Samantha, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Ich muss meinen Sohn suchen.", mit diesen Worten nickte er ihr zu und verließ den Laden, sich der Blicke in seinem Rücken bewusst. Samantha sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach. „Ihr scheint keine Freunde zu sein, oder?", meinte Harry sarkastisch und blickte zu seiner Tante. Diese nickte nur. „Nein, … nein, das sind wir nicht!", fügte sie hinzu und ein guter Beobachter hätte einen Hauch von Traurigkeit in ihren Augen entdeckt. Doch da die meisten der Ladenbesucher sich wieder ihrer ursprünglichen Tätigkeit widmeten, blieb er unentdeckt.

„So und jetzt zeigst du mir mal deine Eule!", meinte sie nach einigen Sekunden und in ihrer Stimme war nichts mehr von der Kälte zu spüren. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich augenblicklich und er zog seine Tante in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Kaum 10 Minuten später verließen die beiden Potters das Eulenkaufhaus mit einer wunderschönen Schneeeule, welche von Harry liebevoll Hedwig getauft wurde. An die seltsame Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy verschwendete er keinen Gedanken mehr. Samantha sah ihn freudig dabei zu und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es an der Zeit war nach Hause zugehen. Es war schon halb sieben und die anderen warteten bestimmt schon. Mit einer kurzen Zauberstabbewegung schickte sie ihren Patronus los.

* * *

_**Im Potter Manor**_

„Daniel, hast du das Banner aufgehängt?", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme aus der Küche, woraufhin ein genervtes Stöhnen erklang. „Ja Schatz, zum wiederholten Male!", antwortete er und rollte mit den Augen, was seinem Gegenüber ein Schmunzeln entlockte. „Sie ist voll in ihrem Element, was?", wollte dieser wissen, während er den Tisch deckte. „Wem sagst du das, Remus!", stimmte Dan zu, „Gibt es irgendwo irgendeine Feier zu planen, dann frag Kate. Sie organisiert die ganze Party!" „Ach lass sie doch, wenn es ihr Spaß macht!", erwiderte der Werwolf lachend. „Hey! Sie kann so viel Spaß haben wie sie will, solange sie mich außen vor lässt!", bemerkte er mürrisch, doch ehe sein Gesprächspartner etwas erwidern konnte, erschien ein großer durchsichtiger Falke im Wohnzimmer.

„Wir sind in wenigen Minuten da!", sprach der Patronus mit Samanthas Stimme und löste sich danach in Rauch auf. Ein Klappern ertönte und nur Sekunden später erschien ein brauner Wirbelkopf in der Tür. „War das Sams Falke?", wollte Kate wissen und sah die beiden Männer fragend an. Remus nickte und legte den letzten Teller an Ort und Stelle. „Ja, bist du fertig?" „Jap, das Essen wartet nur darauf verzehrt zu werden!", erwiderte sie grinsend und wandte sie dann an ihrem Ehemann. „Dan, holst du David aus dem Gästezimmer?" Dieser nickte und verschwand im Flur.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass der Kleine schon 7 Jahre ist!", meinte Remus und sah Dan nach, er die Blick auf das Kaminfeuer richtete. „Ja, die Zeit vergeht wie im Flug.", stimmte Kate ihm zu und stellte sich neben ihm. „Hm", machte er. Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an. Er war mit seinen Gedanken anscheinend wieder ganz weit weg. Auch sie verlor sich für einen Moment in Erinnerungen. „Im Oktober werden es zehn Jahre!", sagte er plötzlich und sie richtete ihre Augen wieder auf ihn. Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du vermisst sie sehr, oder?", wollte sie wissen, doch er nickte lediglich. Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie, bis eine Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte und Dan mit dem kleinen David wieder hereinkam, welcher schon ganz aufgeregt guckte. „Sind sie endlich da?", fragte er ganz euphorisch und verjagte so die trübselige Stimmung, die bis eben noch in diesen Raum herrschte. Remus grinste den Jungen an. „Ja, sie müssten jeden Augenblick kommen!" „Super!", rief er und hüpfte herum.

Plötzlich rief Daniel vom Fenster: „Da sind sie!" und schnell löschte Kate die Lichter und sie versteckten sich im Wohnzimmer. „Seid schön leise!", wies sie die drei Männer an, was ihrem Ehemann abermals ein genervtes Stöhnen entlockte, doch er schluckte seinen Kommentar herunter. Nur wenige Sekunden später drehte sich der Schlüssel in der Haustür und die beiden Potters kamen ins Haus. „Gib mir mal deine Eule, Schatz! Bringst du die Tüten ins Wohnzimmer?", hörten die Drei Samantha sagen. „Klar!", antwortete Harry und einen Moment später ging die Tür auf und das Licht wurde angemacht.

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", riefen sie im Chor und es fielen Luftballons von der Decke. „Was...?", völlig überrascht blickte Harry die vier an, als er auch schon von Kate in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde. „Alles, alles Gute mein Großer!", gratulierte sie ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Vielen, vielen Danke, Tante Katherine!", erwiderte er nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte und ließ sich nun auch von den anderen umarmen und beschenken.

„Wow, das habt ihr aber klasse dekoriert!", kommentierte seine Tante plötzlich, die dem Trubel bis jetzt nur lächeln zugesehen hatte. Harry sah sich nun zum ersten Mal richtig im Wohnzimmer um. Über dem Kamin hin ein Banner mit der Aufschrift `_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry__!_ ´ und an der Wand hing ein zweites auf dem allerdings stand `_Viel Spaß in Hogwarts´_. Strahlend wandte er sich an seine Tante. „Hast du das gewusst?", wollte er wissen, woraufhin sie nickte.

„Was glaubst du denn, wieso wir erst im Ministerium und dann solange in der Winkelgasse waren. Ich musste Dan den Schlüssel vorbeibringen und dich bis heute Abend hinhalten.", erklärte sie ihm und wurde stürmisch gedrückt. „Vielen Danke, Tante Sam!", meinte er, ehe er sich seinen Geschenken widmete, wobei ihm der kleine David freundlicherweise half. Die Erwachsenen sahen dem grinsend zu.

Während Kate und Dan sich zu den beiden Kindern gesellten, trat Remus neben Sam. „Alles Ok? Du bist so schweigsam!", stellte er fest und traf offensichtlich genau ins Schwarze, denn sie zuckte kurz zusammen. „Nein, .. ja,… ach, ich weiß auch nicht!", stotterte sie und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. „War das Einkaufen so anstrengend?", versuchte Moony zu scherzen, doch richtig zu wirken schien es nicht.

„Nein, dass einkaufen nicht.", antwortete sie und ein bitterer Ton mischte sich in ihre Stimme. „Aber die Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy schon." Nun sah Remus sie erschrocken an.

„Du hast Lucius getroffen?", wiederholte er, woraufhin sie nickte. „Anscheinend hat er mit seinem Sohn ebenfalls Schulsachen besorgt.", erklärte sie ihm. „Dann kommt der kleine Draco also dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts. Das dürfte interessant werden.", stellte der Rumtreiber fest und sah nachdenklich zu Harry. „Der Junge ist anders, als sein Vater!", meinte sie plötzlich und fing sich einen verwirrten Blick seitens Moony ein. „Wie meinst du das?" „Keine Ahnung, aber er wirkte nicht so… kalt und gefühlslos. Es war fast so, als würde er sich zuhause nicht recht wohlfühlen!", erzählte sie ihm mit nachdenklichem Blick.

„Du meinst er ist kein kaltherziger Slytherin, wie der Rest der Malfoyfamilie? Dann dürfte das _wirklich_ interessant werden!", äußerte der Werwolf und auch Samantha nickte zustimmend. Mit einem Mal fuhr sie hoch, was Remus erschrocken zusammen fahren ließ. „Was soll", meinte sie energisch, „heute ist Harrys Geburtstag, da wird gefeiert und kein Trübsal geblasen. Los komm, ich will wissen was Kate schönes gekocht hat!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie den überraschten Kerl mit sich und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch, der in der Zwischenzeit mit leckeren Sachen gedeckt wurde.

Den Rest des Abends dachte niemand mehr an die unangenehme Begegnung mit dem Malfoyoberhaupt, sondern feierten ausgelassen den Geburtstag des nun 11-jährigen Jungen.

* * *

_So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel kommt voraussichtlich am Wochenende, je nachdem!_

_Lg Sammy_


	5. Memories and chaos twins

_So meine Lieben, _

_Es kann mit unter eine Weile dauern, bis ich update, aber ich versichere euch, dass die FF beendet wird, auch wenn die Uploads sich sehr verzögern können. Ich versuche aber mich zu beeilen!_

_So, genug sinnlosen Gelaber. Weiter geht's!_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**3. Memories and chaos twins**_

Die Tage vergingen ohne irgendwelche nennenswerten Vorkommnisse. Während Samantha die Tage mit Arbeiten verbrachte, hatte sich Remus bereit erklärt, die letzten paar Wochen auf Harry aufzupassen. Bis vor kurzem ging er noch auf eine Muggelschule, doch da er in kürze sowieso nach Hogwarts wechselte, hatte Sam ihn schon vor den Ferien dort abgemeldet. Weil sie ihn allerdings nicht den ganzen Tag alleine lassen wollte verbrachte er die restlichen Tage bei dem Werwolf. Da dieser sowieso die meisten Zeit von Zuhause aus arbeitete, stellte dies auch großes kein Problem dar.

Schließlich brach der Morgen des 1. Septembers an und um halb acht Uhr morgens stürmte der 11-jährige ins Schlafzimmer seiner Tante und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Leider Gottes, hatte er ihr dabei seinen Ellenbogen in den Bauch gerammt, so dass sie schmerzvoll aufstöhnte und augenblicklich wach war. „Verdammt Harry! Wie spät ist es?", wollte sie mürrisch wissen und zog zeitgleich ihr Kissen über den Kopf. „Halb acht!", kam prompt die Antwort, welche sie abermals aufstöhnen ließ. Es war Sonntag und sie hätte liebend gerne noch ein wenig geschlafen.

Allerdings machte ihr der Junge einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als er ihr schwungvoll die Decke wegzog. „Komm schon, Sam! Du hast es mir versprochen!", meckerte Harry und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter. „Merlin, … du bist schlimmer als ein wildgewordener Hippogreif auf Weibchenjagd!", grummelte sie, stand letztendlich jedoch auf. Während sie noch immer in Halbschlaf ins Bad ging, murmelte sie etwas dass sich nach `ganz der Vater` anhörte und Harry augenblicklich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte.

Zehn Minuten später kam Samantha in die Küche und musste mit Erstaunen feststellen, dass Harry bereits den kompletten Frühstückstisch gedeckt hatte. „Wow", meinte sie anerkennend, „da kann es einer kaum abwarten, was?", zog sie ihn auf, worauf er beleidigt das Gesicht verzog. Grinsend verstrubbelte sie seine Harre, ehe sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Eine Weile herrschte angenehmes Schweigen. „Wann fährt der Zug nochmal?", wollte der Junge plötzlich wissen und sah sie fragend an. Sam, die gerade in den Tagespropheten vertieft war, sah irritiert auf, ehe sie antwortete. „Ähm… um Punkt Elf Uhr! Wir haben also noch massenhaft Zeit!", antwortete sie und zeigte auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich war es erst kurz nach Acht und es blieben ihnen noch Drei Stunden, bis der Hogwarts Express losfuhr.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Samantha noch einmal die Liste der mitzunehmenden Sachen durch, die Ihr Neffe in Hogwarts unbedingt brauchte. Um viertel Zehn standen der Koffer, sowie der Vogelkäfig samt Vogel schließlich fertig gepackt in der Eingangshalle und alle wichtigen Dinge waren ordnungsgemäß verstaut. „Musst du heute eigentlich gar nicht an die Arbeit?", wollte Harry von ihr wissen, während er sich seine Jacke anzog. „Doch, aber ich hab Dan gesagt, dass ich später komme. Ich lasse es mir doch nicht entgehen, dich das erste Mal zum Hogwarts Express zu bringen!", erwiderte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. In den letzten paar Monaten kam es öfters vor, dass Samantha selbst an den Wochenenden arbeiten musste. Seit sie die Aurorenabteilung übernommen hatte, stand sie unter massenhaftem Stress. Ab und an begleitete Harry seine Tante, ansonsten war er entweder bei Kate und Dan, oder bei Remus.

Nachdem sie das Haus ordentlich abgeschlossen und mit einigen Schutzzaubern versehen hatte, legte sie Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und nahm mit der anderen den Koffer, während ihr Neffe den Käfig festhielt. „Bereit?", fragte sie ihn, woraufhin er lächelnd nickte. Keine zwei Sekunden später waren sie auch schon von der Bildfläche verschwunden, ohne die geringsten Spuren auf ihren Verbleib zu hinterlassen.

* * *

Einige hundert Meilen entfernt tauchten die beiden wieder auf. Doch widererwartend standen sie nicht vor einem Bahnhof, sondern vor einem großen Gattertor durch das man dutzenden von Gräbern sah. Über dem Tor war eine Inschrift in Stein gemeißelt. `_Friedhof von Gordrics Hollow – Möget Ihr in Frieden ruhen`_. Harry sah seine Tante mit bettelnden Augen an, woraufhin diese verstehend lächelte und nickte. „Nun lauf schon los!", meinte sie und kaum zu Ende gesprochen, stellte er den Käfig samt Eule auf den Boden und lief los. Samantha sah im wehmütig nach, bevor auch sie durch den Torbogen schritt.

Allerdings führten ihre Beine sie in eine andere Richtung, als Harrys. Der Friedhof hatte sich nicht sonderlich verändert, wie sie nach einem kurzen rundum Blick festgestellt hatte. Noch immer sah er ein wenig verwildert aus und doch konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass er regelmäßig gepflegt wurde. Vor allem die Rosenbüsche schienen so, als seien sie gerade frisch gestutzt worden. Immer weiter trugen ihre Beine sie zur Mitte des Friedhofes, bis sie vor einem Doppelgrab stehen blieb.

_ Emma Jean Potter geb. Davis Charlus Michael Potter_

⃰ _27. Mai 1931 ⃰ 16. August 1929_

† _23. November 1978 † 23. November 1978_

_ Wirklich Tod sind nur jene, die in Vergessenheit geraten_

Einen Moment lang verharrte sie, ehe sie sich elegant hinkniete. „Hallo Mum! Hey Dad!", fing sie an und strich melancholisch über die beiden Steine. „Ich weiß, ich weiß! Es ist schon etwas her, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war, aber es war viel los. ….. Harry kommt dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts, genauer gesagt, fährt der Zug in etwa eineinhalb Stunden. …. Die Zeit rast einfach nur so davon. Es kommt mir so vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er anfing alleine zu laufen!", meinte sie und lächelte leicht bei dieser Erinnerung. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie ihr teures Teeservice, welches sie einst von ihrer Großmutter geschenkt bekam, dabei zu Bruch ging. Gott sei Dank, kannte Remus einen geeigneten Zauberspruch für solche Fälle. Ein einfaches _Reparo_, reicht bei so einem zerbrechlichen, magischen Artefakt leider nicht aus.

„Mittlerweile sind fast 13 Jahre vergangen, seit ihr uns für immer verlassen habt!", stellte sie traurig fest. „Trotzdem kann ich mich einfach nicht mit eurem Tod abfinden. Ich rechne immer noch damit, dass ihr einfach durch die Tür kommt und wieder irgendeinen dämlichen Ratschlag für mich habt, den ich dann konsequent ignoriere.", meinte sie und musste leicht grinsen. Ihre Eltern sind wirklich tolle Menschen gewesen, aber immer besorgt um ihre beiden Kinder. Nicht selten haben sie die beiden Geschwister mit ihrer übertriebenen Fürsorge zur Weißglut getrieben. „Wie auch immer, ich denke ich sollte wieder zurück zu Harry gehen. Es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir uns auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machen!", meinte sie schließlich und erhob sich schwungvoll. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück. „Ich hab euch lieb!", kam es leise über ihre Lippen, dann wandte sie sich ab und suchte ihren Neffen.

Dieser hatte inzwischen das Grab seiner Eltern erreicht und erzählte ihnen gerade von den Erlebnissen der letzten Wochen. Wobei das Hauptaugenmerk auf dem Besuch der Winkelgasse und seinem Geburtstag lag, immerhin war sonst nicht sonderlich viel passiert. „….. Ich hoffe nur, ich komme auch nach Griffindor!", hörte Samantha den 11-jährigen noch sagen, ehe sie hinter ihm auftauchte. Ein kleines Lächeln trat in ihr Gesicht, als sie die Zweifel in seiner Stimme vernahm. Seit er den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte, fragte er sich immer wieder, in welchem Haus er landen wird. Sie hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass es egal sei, doch er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt nach Griffindor zu kommen, ebenso wie seine Eltern, seine Großeltern und seine Tante vor ihm. Alles andere war ihm egal, so dass er die liebevolle Ansprache seiner Lieblings-Sam schlichtweg ignoriert hatte. Dieser fand das ganze eher witzig, wusste sie doch, dass ein gewisser großer Bruder von ihr damals genauso hibbelig war, wie sein Sohn heute und abermals fiel ihr die Ähnlichkeit zwischen James und Harry auf.

Sanft legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, was den Jungen leicht zusammen zucken ließ. „Egal in welchem Haus du landest, du solltest dir einer Sache immer bewusst sein.", meinte sie lächelnd und sah auf das Grab ihres Bruders und ihrer Freundin, seiner Frau. „Sowohl James, als auch Lily sind unglaublich stolz auf dich und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihnen nicht so wichtig ist, in welches Haus du kommst. Aber wenn es dir hilft, dann gebe ich dir den Tipp, dir ganz fest zu wünschen, nach Griffindor zu kommen.", den letzten Teil flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, fast so als wolle sie es geheim halten. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ab. „Wir sollten gehen Harry. Der Zug fährt in einer Stunde und du möchtest doch bestimmt einen guten Platz erwischen, oder?" Harry nickte daraufhin, versprach seinen Eltern noch, sie in den Ferien zu besuchen und lief dann auch schon Richtung Ausgang.

Samantha hingegen blieb noch einige Sekunden an Ort und Stelle und sah nachdenklich auf den Namen ihres Bruders, der in schwungvoller Schrift auf dem Grabstein stand. Wieder einmal kam ihr in den Sinn, dass es nicht richtig war. Er und Lily müssten heute hier sein. Nur die beiden hätten eigentlich das Recht, Harry zum ersten Mal nach Kings Cross zu bringen, doch leider Gottes war ihnen diese Tat nicht vergönnt gewesen. „Ich vermisse dich, großer Bruder!", flüsterte sie traurig und eine einsame Träne stahl sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange hinab. Wieder einmal wurde der jungen Aurorin bewusst, wie sehr ihr Bruder ihr fehlte. „Sam, beeil dich!", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme ihres Neffen über den Friedhof und schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich komme!", rief sie und verließ mit einem letzten Bick zurück, die Grabstätte ihres Bruders und ihrer Schwägerin.

„Wo bleibst du denn?", wollte der Junge wissen und sah sie fragend an. „Entschuldigung!", meinte Sam grinsend, nahm den Vogelkäfig in die Hand und legte ihre andere auf Harrys Schulter. Keine zwei Sekunden später waren sie mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden.

* * *

Mit genau dem gleichen Plopp tauchten die beiden in einer abgelegenen Seitenstraße der Londoner Innenstadt, wieder auf. Sam sah sich einen Moment lang um, ehe sie Harrys Arm packte und ihn mit sich zog. „Wie weit ist es denn noch?", wollte er wissen, während er seinen Koffer hinter sich her zog. „Wir müssen noch ungefähr 20 Minuten laufen, dann sich wir da!", erklärte sie und sah sich weiterhin aufmerksam um. Als Aurorin hatte sie es sich schon vor langer Zeit angewöhnt ihre Umgebung steht´s im Auge zu behalten.

Die nächsten paar Minuten liefen sie schweigend durch London und hier und da grüßte Sam einen Zauberer oder eine Hexe. Nach 25 Minuten kamen sie endlich am Bahnhof an und Harry sah sich staunend um. Der Gang zum Friedhof hatte länger gedauert, als sie gedacht hatte, so dass sie sich jetzt beeilen mussten. Samantha steuerte den Punkt zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 an und nach einem kurzen Rundumblick verschwand sie, gefolgt von ihrem Neffen, durch die Wand. Augenblicklich kamen sie am anderen Ende wieder heraus und über ihnen pragte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift `_Gleis 9 3/4´._ Sam sah Harry schmunzelnd dabei zu, wie er seine Augen schweifen ließ. Die Begeisterung des Jungen war förmlich zu sehen.

„Nein Ginny, du kannst erst nächstes Jahr mitfahren!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Samantha wandte sich neugierig um. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Weasleyfamilie, die in geschlossener Gesellschaft auf dem Bahnhof standen und anscheinend wieder ein Familienmitglied nach Hogwarts abgaben. Nichts ungewöhnliches, wenn man diesen Namen trug, die Weasleys legten sehr viel Wert auf Nachkommenschaft. Plötzlich wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt. „Wenn ihr es wagen solltet, diese Stinkbomben wirklich zu werfen, dann könnt ihr was erleben, dass versprechen ich euch!", meinte sie mit strenger Stimme und die beiden Zwillinge stoppten inmitten ihrer Bewegungen. Lächelnd wandte sich die braunhaarige Schönheit um und blickte in die erstaunten Gesichter zweier rothaariger Jungen.

„Hallo Fred! Hallo George!", grinste sie die beiden an und nun sah auch Harry überrascht auf die beiden 13-jährigen. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Tante, hatte er sie nämlich nicht bemerkt. „Woher wusstest du, dass wie hinter dir stehen?", wollten sie synchron wissen, was Samantha leise lachen ließ. „Denkt ihr ich habe den Aurorenberuf im Lotto gewonnen? So was gehört zur Ausbildung", erwiderte sie, bevor ihr Blick auf Harry fiel. „Harry! Das sind Fred und George Weasley, die Schreckenszwillingen von Hogwarts. Fred, George, das ist mein Neffe, Harry Potter!", stellte sie die drei einander vor. Harry grinste die beiden an und wurde augenblicklich in Beschlag genommen.

Die Zwillinge legten jeweils einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. „Einen wunderschönen..", „…guten Morgen!", sagten sie und der 11-jährige musste aufgrund dieser Darstellung lachen. „Solltest du irgendwelche etwaigen Fragen bezüglich Hogwarts haben, sagen wir eine nächtliche Führung durch das Schloss …!", meinte Fred, „…oder einige tolle Tricks, um Snapes öden Unterricht zu überleben, dann wende dich vertrauensvoll an uns!", ergänzte George und zeigte selbstbewusst auf sich und seinen Bruder. Doch ehe Harry oder Sam etwas darauf erwidern konnte, mischte sich eine weitere männliche Stimme in das Gespräch ein. „Fred, George was stellt ihr nun schon wieder an. Wenn eure Mutter euch erwischt, bekommt ihr wieder mächtig Ärger!", meinte Artur Weasley und wirkte leicht abgehetzt.

Die Aurorenleiterin sah ihn lächelnd an. „Hallo Artur! Du wirkst etwas durch den Wind!", stellte sie schmunzelnd fest und musterte ihn. „Hallo Samantha!", erwiderte dieser ebenso freundlich, „Es ist gar nicht so einfach diese Rasselbande pünktlich zum Hogwartsexpress zu bringen. Dieses Jahr wird unser jüngster Sohn eingeschult und er ist ein wenig aufgeregt!", erklärte er und zeigte nebenbei auf seine Familie. Sam sah ebenfalls in diese Richtung und konnte erkennen, wie Molly Weasley ihren Jüngsten gerade in eine herzzerreißende Umarmung schloss. Dieser allerdings schien weniger glücklich darüber zu sein, wenn man seinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete. Eine Welle des Mitleids überfiel die junge Frau.

Wenige Augenblicke später ertönte das erste Tröten, ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Zug in wenigen Minuten abfahren würde. Jetzt hieß es Abschied nehmen. Sam wandte sich an Harry der ihr einen nervösen Blick zuwarf. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sanft legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Keine Angst, Harry. Ich bin sicher, dass du das prima hinbekommen wirst!", versuchte sie ihn aufzuheitern und es schien auch halbwegs zu funktionieren. Jedenfalls nickte er zustimmend und lächelte sie an. „Also, denk dran. Halt dich an die Regeln, stelle keinen Unsinn an und wenn doch, dann lass dich nicht erwischen. Ich habe keine Lust darauf, bei Schulleiter anzutanzen, weil du eine Essensschlacht angefangen hast!", erklärte sie ihm, wobei sie ehr belustigt, als streng klang. Nichts desto trotz wusste der Junge, das sie es ernst meinte, weshalb er zustimmend nickte. „Versprochen!"

„Prima, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt! Und denk daran! Wenn du mich brauchst, dann weißt du ja, wo ich bin.", mit diesen Worten zerwühlte sie sein Haar, was ihn empört aufkeuchen ließ. Sam grinste und schubste ihn in Richtung Zug. Er wollte gerade eine Stufe hochsteigen, als er sich mit einem Ruck umdrehte. Ehe Sam etwas sagen konnte umarmte er sie ganz fest. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Sammy-Mum!", meinte er flüsternd, woraufhin sie die Umarmung noch verstärkte. „Ich dich auch, mein Schatz. Und vergiss nicht mir zu schreiben, sobald du angekommen bist, Ok?", antwortete sie und spürte wie er nickte. Dann wandte er sich ab und stieg in den Zug. Seine Tante sah ihm wehmütig hinterher.

Keine zwei Minuten später fuhr der Express auch schon los und Sam sah durch die vorbeiziehenden Fenster zwei rote Haarschöpfe aufleuchten. Ein Kichern entschlüpfte ihr und sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie die Unruhestifter vor etwa zwei Jahren kennengelernt hatte. Die beiden sollten lediglich ein paar Minuten auf ihren Vater warten und keinen Ärger anstellen, während sie im dessen Büro auf ihn warten sollten. Letztendlich haben sie weder gewartet, noch keinen Ärger angestellt. Es hat ganze drei Wochen gedauert, bis man die Abteilung für Internationale Zusammenarbeit von dem seifenartigen Schaum befreit hatte. Auf ihrer Flucht hatten sie sich in ihrem Büro versteckt, ohne allerdings zu bemerkten, dass sie sich ebenfalls dort drin befand.

Überrascht und amüsiert zugleich hatte sie den beiden zugehört, ehe sie sich leicht räusperte. Beide waren sichtlich erschrocken über ihre Anwesenheit und als Sekunden später auch noch ein anderer Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums in ihr Büro kam, um die Schuldigen zu finden, sahen sich die beiden schon als enttarnt. Sam jedoch hatte den beiden ein Alibi gegeben und behauptete, die beiden wären die ganze Zeit über bei ihr gewesen. Den verwirrten Ausdruck in den Augen der damaligen 11-jährigen wird sie wahrscheinlich nie vergessen. Letztendlich war Sam der einzige Grund, weshalb die beiden keine Strafe erhalten haben. Seit diesem Tag kamen die beiden öfters mal bei ihr im Büro vorbei geschneit, nicht selten waren sie dabei auf der Flucht vor irgendwem. Sam jedoch deckte die Zwillinge jedes Mal. Einen Grund konnte sie dafür nicht genau nennen, doch die beiden erinnerten sie immer an zwei Rumtreiber aus ihrer eigenen Jugendzeit.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den davonfahrenden Zug machte sie sich in Richtung Ausgang. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Lucius Malfoy, der keine 20 Meter entfernt von ihr entfernt stand. Neben ihm befand sich seine Frau, Narcissa Malfoy, geb. Black. Einen Moment lang stockte sie in ihrem Gang, ehe ein Ruck durch ihren Körper ging und sie sich abwandte. Es war schon nach Elf und sie musste allmählich an die Arbeit.

* * *

_Dat wars erst mal. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!_

_Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann die langersehnte erste Begegnung zwischen Harry und Draco, sowie die Ankunft in Hogwarts. Ich werde versuchen mich zu beeilen. Im ungünstigsten Falle kann es aber trotzdem 2-4 Monate dauern._

_LG Sammy_


	6. Hogwarts

_Hey,_

_Hier ist das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe ihr mögt es._

_Es ist noch nicht korrigiert wurden, darum verzeiht mir bitte die kleinen Fehler. __Werde es aber in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal auf Rechtschreibung usw. korrigieren._

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**4. Hogwarts**

Während sich Samantha auf den Weg ins Ministerium machte, war Harry auf der Suche nach einem Abteil, das noch nicht randvoll war. Ganz zum Schluss, im hintersten Wagon wurde er endlich fündig. Lediglich ein Junge mit blonden Haaren saß dort und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Harry klopfte an und öffnete die Tür, woraufhin sich der Junge fragend umwandte.

„Hey,", meinte Harry und lächelte, „hast du was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setzte?", wollte er wissen und als sein Gegenüber wortlos mit dem Kopf schüttelte, schloss Harry die Tür und setzte sich auf die Bank. „Ich bin übrigens Harry", meinte er zu dem anderen, der daraufhin leicht lächelte. „Ich weiß, hab dich an der Narbe erkannt. Ich kenne deine Tante, sie ist echt nett.", erwiderte dieser, ehe er dem Schwarzhaarigen die Hand bot. „Ich bin Draco. Draco Malfoy!", stellte er sich vor und Harry schlug ein.

„Freut mich, bist du auch im ersten Jahr?", wollte er wissen und als Draco nickte, was Harry grinsen ließ. „Klasse, ich nämlich auch.", meinte er und auch der kleine Malfoy konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Woher kennst du eigentlich meine Tante?", wollte Harry plötzlich wissen. „Ich bin ihr neulich in der Winkelgasse begegnet, als ich meine Bücher bei …... gekauft habe. Irgendwie bin in sie rein gerannt.", antwortete Draco und musste grinsen als er sich an seine Begegnung mit der legendären Aurorin erinnerte. „Hey, dann haben wir uns ja knapp verpasst. Ich war auch dort, allerdings haben wir uns aufgeteilt, damit es schneller geht.", erinnerte sich Harry und sah ihn dann fragend an. „Bist du mit Lucius Malfoy verwandt?"

Auf diese Frage hin verfinsterte sich Dracos Gesicht und er wandte den Blick ab. „Ja, … er ist mein …. Vater!", erwiderte er nach ein paar Sekunden. Seine Stimme war leise, doch Harry konnte dennoch deutlich die Abneigung heraushören, die der Blonde offensichtlich für seinen Erzeuger empfand. „Bist du ihm begegnet? Wenn ja, entschuldige ich mich für ihn.", meinte der junge Malfoy spöttisch, woraufhin sein Gegenüber lachte.

„Ja, in der Winkelgasse. Er hatte ein echt komisches Gespräch mit meiner Tante. Ich dachte wirklich, die beiden würden sich am Ende noch umbringen.", antwortete er und auch Draco grinste nun. „Tja, unsere Familien sind schon seit Generationen nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Es ist schon fast eine Tradition, dass sie sich bekriegen." Als er daran dachte huschte ein trauriger Schatten über sein Gesicht, der sich jedoch schnell in große Verwirrung wandelte, als er merkte, dass sein Gegenüber lachte.

„Tja, vielleicht sollten wir diese Tradition brechen. Mein Onkel Danny sagt immer, `Regeln sind dazu da, um gebrochen zu werden!`", schlug Harry vor und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Freunde?" Einen Moment lang sah Draco sprachlos auf die ihm dargebotenen Hand, ehe er anfing mit lächeln und freudig einschlug.

„_Freunde!"_

* * *

Es verging einige Zeit, in der sich die beiden ausgiebig unterhielten. Sie verstanden sich wirklich gut und erzählten sich Dinge aus ihrem Leben. Harry bemerkte schnell, dass Draco das Thema „Vater" mied und sprach ihn auch nicht darauf an. Seine Tante hatte ihm beigebracht, den Leuten immer Zeit zu lassen. Wenn sie reden wollen, dann würden sie von alleine kommen.

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und ein Mädchen mit braunen Locken kam herein. „Hey, entschuldigt die Störung,…", meinte sie lächelnd, „aber habt ihr zufällig eine Kröte gesehen? Ein Junge namens Neville Longbottom hat seine nämlich verloren.", fragte sie die beiden, doch beide Jungen schüttelten synchron die Köpfe. „Nein, tut uns Leid!", antwortete Harry und grinste dann plötzlich. „Aber keine Sorge, Neville verliert öfters mal Dinge und meistens tauchen sie nach einer Weile wieder auf." Daraufhin mussten sowohl Draco, als auch das Mädchen lachen.

„Ich bin übrigens Harry, Harry Potter und das ist Draco Malfoy!", stellte er sie vor und zeigte dann auf seinen Nachbarsitz. Das Mädchen lächelte die beiden an und reichte ihnen dann die Hand. „Ich bin Hermione, Hermione…. Granger!", meinte sie zögernd und setzte sich neben Harry. „Seid ihr auch im ersten Jahr?", wollte sie wissen und sah die Jungs interessiert an. „Jap!", nickte Draco zustimmend. „Was glaubt ihr in welches Haus ihr kommt?", hakte sie weiter nach und beide zuckten die Schultern.

„Wenn es nach meiner Familie geht, dann müsste ich nach Slytherin. Nicht dass ich sonderlich scharf drauf wäre.", erklärte der Blonde mürrisch und man merkte ihm deutlich an, dass ihm dieser Gedanke missfiel. Anscheinend wollte er mit der Familientradition brechen. „Vielleicht hast du Glück und kommst nach Griffindor.", versuchte Harry ihn aufzumuntern. „Ich hoffe ich komme dorthin."

„Wieso unbedingt nach Griffindor? Was ist mit Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff?", wollte Hermione wissen. „Weil meine Tante in dem Haus war, ebenso wie meine Eltern.", erwiderte er simpel und sie verstand. Auch sie hatte schon von Harry Potter gehört.

„Was ist mit dir?", wandte sich Draco an das Mädchen und beide Jungs sahen sie interessiert an. „Mir ist es egal. Ich stamme von Muggeln ab, meine Vater legt darauf keinen Wert.", meinte sie, woraufhin sie sich irritierte Blick einfing.

„Wieso nur dein Vater, was ist mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Harry und für einen Moment erschien Trauer in ihrem Gesicht. „Meine Mutter ist tot.", erwiderte sie leise und beide sahen sie entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen.", murmelte Harry, doch Hermione lächelte ihn an. „Keine Sorge, sie ist nur wenige Tage nach meiner Geburt gestorben. Ich kenne sie praktisch gar nicht. Mein Vater hat mich alleine großgezogen", erklärte sie ihnen und Harry konnte sie natürlich verstehen.

Ein Pfeifen ertönte und alle drei wandten ihre Köpfe zum Fenster hin. „Es sieht so aus, als seien wir fast da.", stellte die Braunhaarige fest und stand auf. „Ich sollte besser zurückgehen und meine Sachen holen. … Wir sehn uns Jungs!", mit einem letzten Lächeln verschwand sie schließlich aus dem Abteil.

* * *

Nur wenige Minuten später kam der Zug zum Stop und beide waren vom Anblick des Schlosses gefesselt. „WOW!", war alles was sie herausbekamen, nachdem sie es letztendlich aus dem Zug geschafft hatten. Das Schloss, welches sich über die Hügel erstreckte war beeindruckend und raubte nicht nur den beiden den Atem. Alle Erstklässler blickten mit Ehrfurcht auf das prächtige Anwesen.

Viel Zeit zum Staunen hatten sie allerdings nicht, denn ein ca. 3 Meter großer Mann mit einem beachtlichen Bartumfang stellte sich ihnen in den Weg und rief alle Neuankömmlinge zu sich.

Nachdem der Riese, welcher sich Wildhüter von Hogwarts entpuppt hatte, sie per Boot nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte, standen nun alle Erstklässler vor der großen Halle und warteten darauf hereingelassen zu werden. Eine streng aussehende, grauhaarige Lehrerin, namens Prof. McGonagall, hatte sie in Empfang genommen und alle angewiesen vor der Halle zu warten.

Nun standen Dutzende von 11-jährigen auf dem Gang und jeden einzelnen von ihnen war die Nervosität anzusehen. Hatten sie doch die wildesten Gerüchte über die Einteilung in die Häuser gehört.

Demzufolge war das Gemurmel unter den Schülern recht groß. Ronald Weasley, zum Beispiel verkündete gerade, dass man gegen einen Drachen kämpfen soll und je nach Können einem der Gründer zugeteilt wird.

„Ja genau", flüsterte Draco zu Harry, „und danach tanzen wir mit Kobolden um einen Kessel und singen lustige Lieder!", woraufhin dieser laut lachte. Leider hatte er nicht so leise gesprochen, wie er wollte und Ronald Weasley drehte sich zu ihm um.

Einen Moment lang lag sein Augenmerk auf dem jungen Malfoy und es schien, als ob er ihn mit bloßem Blick erdolchen wollte. Dann registrierte er Harry und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, um wen es sich hierbei handelte. „Du bist Harry Potter!", stellte er ehrfürchtig fest und sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Stimmt, seit mittlerweile 11 Jahren!", meinte der Schwarzhaarige genervt. Er kannte solche Reaktionen schon und fand es mittlerweile nur noch nervtötend. Er verstand bis heute nicht, wieso alle Welt so einen riesen Trara um ihn machte.

Der Weasleyjunge stand inzwischen immer noch mit offenem Mund da, als hätte er eine Erscheinung gehabt. Wobei… wahrscheinlich war ein Treffen mit _dem Jungen-der-überlebt-hat_ auch eben _das_. Eine Erscheinung. Jedenfalls für ihn.

Draco Malfoy fand das ganze ziemlich lustig und das tat er auch kund. „Hey Weasley, bevor du noch anfängst zu sabbern und sich Fliegen in deinem Mund einnisten, solltest du ihn lieber schließen.", meinte er und brachte einige Leute im Umkreis zum Lachen. Ron wurde dadurch allerdings ins Diesseits zurück gerufen und funkelte ihn.

„Halt deinen Mund, Malfoy. Von einem Todesser-Sohn brauch ich mir nun wirklich nichts anzuhören.", fauchte er ihn an und augenblicklich wurde der ganzen Flur mucks Mäuschen still und alle Augen waren auf die beiden gerichtet. Harry konnte sehen wie sein Freund zusammenzuckte, doch bevor noch jemand einschreiten oder etwas sagen konnte, kam Prof. McGonagall zurück. „Alle in einer Reihe aufstellen und mir folgen.", wies sie die Erstklässler an und augenblicklich gehorchten sie.

Keine fünf Sekunden später liefen die Neuankömmlinge der Lehrerin hinterher und betraten die Halle. Ein Allgemeines „_AWWW!"_ertönte aus der Reihe, als sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben die große Halle betraten. Tausende Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum und vier lange Tische standen in der Mitte, an denen die anderen Schüler saßen. Prof. McGonagall durchquerte die Halle mit den Neuen und trat auf den Leierfisch zu. Schließlich standen alle Schüler so, dass sie mit den Rücken zu den Professoren standen und auf die Älteren Studenten schauten.

Von dort aus konnten sie beobachten, wie die Grauhaarige Lehrkraft einen Stuhl vor die Erstklässler stellte und einen spitzen Hut darauf legte. Alle Augen waren auf diese Kopfbedeckung gerichtet und Harry und Draco, welcher neben ihm stand, sahen sich fragend an. Stumm eine Frage teilend. Einige Herzschläge lang war es totenstill, ehe er Hut plötzlich anfing mit wackeln und begann zu singen:

_Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,  
mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.  
Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,  
und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!  
Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen  
sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlapen!  
Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid  
und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.  
Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,  
wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.  
Vielleich seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,  
denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.  
In Hufflepuff dagegen it man gerecht und treu,  
man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit  
keine Scheu.  
Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,  
dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die  
Reise.  
In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,  
doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.  
Nur los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,  
habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!_

Beifallsturm brach in der Halle los und der Hut verneigte sich vor jedem der vier Tische, ehe er verstummte. Ein erleichtertes Murmeln brach unter den Erstklässlern los, als sie bemerkten, dass sie lediglich den Hut aufsetzten mussten. „Tja, soviel zum Kampf gegen einen Drachen!", flüsterte Draco zu Harry, der sich daraufhin das Lachen verkneifen musste. Nebenbei beobachteten sie die Schüler, die aufgerufen worden und den Hut auf den Kopf bekamen.

„Abbott, Hannah!", rief McGonagall und ein Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen setzte sich auf den Stuhl und zog den Hut auf. Einige Sekunden lang geschah nichts, bis…

„HUFFLEPUFF!"

Der Tisch der Dachse klatschte und pfiff, als Hannah sich bei ihnen niederließ.

„Boot, Terry!", war der Nächste.

„Ravenclaw!"

Erneut brach Jubel aus und so ging es eine ganze Weile weiter, bis ein weiterer Name aufgerufen wurde, bei dem sowohl Harry, als auch Draco ganz genau aufpassten.

„Hermione Granger!", rief die strenge Lehrerin und das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches die beiden Jungs schon im Zug kennengerlernt hatten, ging langsam und zögernd auf den Hut zu. Mit Vorsicht packte sie ihn und setzte ihn auf. Diesmal blieb es eine Weile länger still und es schien, als würden die beiden eine kleine Konversation führen. Es vergingen mindestens zwei Minuten, ehe der Hut seine Entscheidung mitteilte.

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief er und Hermione wirkte auf seltsame Art erleichtert, ehe wieder der Jubel losbrach. Auch Harry und Draco jubelten mit.

Es verging abermals eine ganze Weile, bis letztendlich Draco aufgerufen wurde. Er holte einmal tief Luft und ging dann zielsicher auf den Hut zu. Nur Harry konnte das kleine aufblitzen von Angst in dessen Augen sehen und fragte sich warum sein neuer Freund so besorgt war.

Dieser setze gerade den Hut auf, wobei er die Blicke der anderen auf sich spüren konnte. Eine kleine Weile war es still. Es dauerte nicht solange wie bei Hermione, dennoch verging eine ganze Minute. Der Großteil der Schüler hatte sich inzwischen anderen Dingen zugewandt, denn die Hauseinteilung eines Malfoys war nie sonderlich spannend, immerhin kamen die schon seit Jahrhunderten stets nach Slytherin. Umso fassungsloser und erstaunter waren die Anwesenden (inkl. Der Lehrer), als der Hut plötzlich seine Wahl getroffen hatte:

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief er und alle Augen wandten sich zu dem Blonden Jungen auf dem Stuhl. Einen Moment lang war es totenstill, selbst Draco wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Dann jedoch erklang auf einmal ein einzelnes Klatschen und alle Augen wandten sich um.

Die Weasleyzwillinge waren aufgestanden und applaudierten lautstark ihrem neuen Hausgenossen und allmählich kamen auch die anderen Gryffindors zu sich und stimmten ein. Draco hingegen stand langsam auf und gin hinüber zum Tisch der Löwen, wo er sich neben Hermione niederließ. Offenbar konnte er selbst noch nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war. So bekam er auch nicht mit, wie sie ihm gratulierte und wie Ronald Weasley ihm bestürzte und ekelnde Blicke zuwarf.

Nach Draco waren noch ein paar andere dran, wie „Moon"…, „Nott"…, „Parkinson"…, „Perks"… und endlich –

„Potter, Harry!", rief Minerva McGonagall und augenblicklich wurde es still in der Halle. Alle hatten Gerüchte gehört, aber keiner konnte so wirklich daran glauben. Doch da stand er. Der-Junge-der-überlebte. Langsam trat Harry vor, griff den Hut und setzte ihn auf. Augenblicklich verdunkelte sich seine Sicht und er wartete.

„Ahh!", meinte eine piepsige Stimme, „Ein sehr schwieriger Fall. Du hast viel Mut. Eine großartige Begabung, du meine Güte. .. Den Hang dich zu beweisen… Tja, wo stecke ich dich hin?"

Harry hielt den Hut mit beiden Händen fest und betete: „Gryffindor!" „Nach Gryffindor? Wieso nicht nach Slytherin, du könntest dort großes Vollbringen!.. Neee? .. Zu den Löwen?.. Na, wenn du dir sicher bist, dann halt nach… GRYFFINDOR!", das letzte Wort schrie der Hut heraus und ein Ohrenbetäubendes Jubeln brach aus. Der Tisch der mutigen Löwen kriegte sich gar nicht wieder ein und er hörte die Zwillinge Loblieder singen.

Harry jedoch war einfach nur erleichtert und ließ sich erleichtert neben Draco fallen. Dieser schlug ihm grinsend auf die Schulter. „Gratuliere, du hast es geschafft!" Und das hatte er, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, in das Haus zu kommen, in dem seine ganze Familie gewesen war. Die Erleichterung die Harry verspürte war enorm. Er bekam gar nicht richtig mit, wie die Einteilung beendet wurde und letztendlich auch Ronald Weasley in Gryffindor landete.

Erst als Albus Dumbledore aufstand und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Schüler aussah, kam er aus seiner Trace. „Willkommen zu einem neuen, aufregendem Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit dem Festmahl beginnen, möchte ich gerne noch einige Worte kundtun. … Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Quick! Krimskrams! .. Danke sehr!", mit diesen Worten nahm er wieder Platz und erntete Jubel und geklatschte.

Harry war sich nicht ganz sich, ob dieser Kerl noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, doch Sam hatte ihm gesagt, dass Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ein bisschen komisch war. Deshalb sparte er sich die Mühe jemanden zu fragen. Stattdessen stürzte er sich auf das Essen, welches gleich nach der merkwürdigen Ansprache vor ihnen auftauchte.

Nebenbei unterhielt er sich mit Draco und einigen anderen, darunter Fred und George, die beide offenbar begeistert waren, dass sowohl ein Malfoy, als auch Harry Potter bei ihnen gelandet waren. Ab und an schwebte mal ein Geist über die Köpfe der Kinder hinweg, doch alles in allem war es ein lustiges Abendessen. So lernte Harry auch den kopflosen, pardon… _fast_ kopflosen Nick kennen, der Hausgeist von Gryffindor, kennen.

Er erfuhr einiges über seine Klassenkameraden. Seamus Finnigan war ein Halbblut, dessen Vater ein Muggel und seine Mutter eine Hexe waren. Neville Longbottom, wuchs bei seiner Oma auf, allerdings wusste er das bereits, da er ihn schon einige Jahre kannte. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie glücklich seine Oma war, als sie Sam erzählt hatte, dass Neville anscheinend doch zaubern konnte. Die nette, alte Dame konnte sich gar nicht wieder einkriegen.

„Was ist mit dir Hermione?", ertönte plötzlich Semaus´ Stimme und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich an die Braunhaarige. Diese stockte kurz in ihrer Bewegung, bevor sie die Schultern zuckte. „Ich stamme von Muggeln ab. Meine Eltern waren beide Zahnärzte. Allerdings starb meine Mutter kurz nach meiner Geburt. … Mein Vater hat mich alleine aufgezogen!", erklärte sie lächelnd und aß nebenbei. „Oh...", machte Seamus und auch Neville schaute sie traurig an. Er wusste wie sich so etwas anfühlte.

Das Gespräch stockte einen Moment und Harrys Augenmerk legte sich auf den Lehrertisch. Seine Augen scannten jedes Gesicht und blieben an einem Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, Hakennase und fahler Haut hängen, der sich gerade mit Prof. Quirrell unterhielt. Draco folgte seinem Blick und grinste. „Das ist Prof. Severus Snape!", meinte er und Harry sah ihn fragen an. „Woher weißt du das?" „Er ist mein Patenonkel!", erklärte er und Harry sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Er ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Manchmal etwas zynisch und sehr schweigsam, aber wenn man ihn erst mal kennt, dann ist er wirklich OK!", meinte er und Harry grinste. – „Von wegen!", ertönte eine andere Stimme und die beiden drehte sich nach links. Schräg gegenüber saß Ronald Weasley und sah den blonden böse an. „Jeder weiß, dass Snape die dunkeln Künste mag. Der ist gewiss nicht OK… Du bist außerdem im falschen Haus, Malfoy. Die Todesser kommen alle nach Slytherin!", zischte er herablassend.

Sowohl Draco, Harry, als auch Hermione, die Zwillinge und einige andere versteiften sich, doch ehe sich Draco verteidigen konnte, schlugen Fred und George ihrem Bruder je einmal auf den Kopf. „Sag mal spinnst du, Ron?", - „ Hast du sie noch alles? Hör auf die Leute zu beleidigen.", meinten sie erbost und sahen ihn griesgrämig an.

Ehe noch irgendeiner etwas darauf sagen konnte, ertönte ein lautes Klatschen und alle wandten sich um. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz und sah in die Runde. „Da jetzt alle gestärkt sind, möchte ich noch einige Mitteilungen machen. … Die Erstklässlern sollten wissen, dass das Betreten des Waldes verboten ist und einige der älteren Schüler täten sich gut, sich daran zu erinnern." Harry hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er dabei klar die Zwillinge im Auge hatte.

„Des Weiteren soll ich euch daran erinnern, dass auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert wird. Alle die gerne in der Hausmannschaft spielen wollen, mögen sich bitte bei Madam Hooch melden. Zudem muss ich euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Jahr der dritte Stock nicht zugänglich ist, es sei denn, jemand möchte eines grausamen Todes sterben!" Ein paar lachten, doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob der Schulleiter diesen Satz nicht sogar ernst meinte. Und nach Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, sah er das ganz genauso.

„Und nun möchte ich alle noch einmal dazu aufrufen mit mir die Schulhymne zu singen!", rief der Lehrer und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft. „Jeder nach seinem Lieblingslied!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,  
bring uns was Schönes bei.  
Ob alt und kahl oder jung und albern,  
wir sehnen uns Wissen herbei.  
Denn noch sind unsre Köpfe leer,  
voll Luft und voll toter Fliegen,  
wir wollen nun alles erlernen,  
was du uns bisher hast verschwiegen.  
Gib dein Bestes - wir können's gebrauchen,  
unsere Köpfe, sie sollen rauchen! _

Nachdem letztendlich auch die Zwillinge ihre Version beendet hatten, verabschiedete sich der Schulleiter von den Schülern und schickte sie ins Bett. Die Erstklässler folgten Percy Weasley in den Gryffindorraum. Danach zeigte er ihnen noch ihre Schlafsäle und Harry und Draco waren beide froh, dass sich einen Raum miteinander teilten. Zusammen mit einem Jungen namens Nathan Adams. Ein braunhaariger Junge, mit dem sie sich schon in der großen Halle gut verstanden haben. Die drei redeten noch eine Zeit lang, ehe sie zu müde wurden und sich erschöpft in ihre Betten fallen ließen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe ihr mochtet das Kapitel und hinterlasst ein Review!_

_Es ist ein wenig schade, dass ich zwars 9 Follower, 7 Favorits, aber nur ein Review habe!_

_Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn ihr mal eure Meinung hinterlassen könntet!_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal! xD_

_Eure Sam_

_:D_

**_PS: Auf meinem Profil werde ich den Link zu den Bildern online stellen, ... nur falls jemand Interesse daran hat zu wissen, wie die unbekannten Charaktere aussehen!_**


	7. Dobious Invitation

_Aloa, ihr Lieben!_

_Hier ist wieder ein neues Kapitel und ich hoffe ihr mögt es._

_Ihr werdet mit Sicherheit merken, dass ich einige Änderungen im Bezug auf das Original vorgenommen habe und hoffe ihr nehmt sie mir nicht allzu übel!_

_Korrektur wird im Übrigen noch gelesen!_

_Freu mich über jedes Review!_

_PS: Ich denke, es ist ein halbes Filler-Kapitel. Doch ein paar Hintergrundinfos sind schon von Nöten. Der richtige Spaß kommt allerdings noch, also keine Sorge!_

* * *

_**Dubious**__** Invitation**_

_Hallo Ray,_

_es ist schön gleich nach den ersten paar Tagen von dir zu hören. Ich hatte schon Angst, du wirst deine Tante bei all dem Eindrücken der ersten Woche vergessen._

_Du bist in Gryffindor? Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Ich wusste du schaffst es! _

_Du hast in deinem Brief geschrieben, dass Draco Malfoy ebenfalls nach Gryffindor gekommen ist und ihr beide euch bereits angefreundet habt. Ich bin sicher er hat dir _

_erzählt, dass wir uns in der Winkelgasse kennengelernt haben. Daher überrascht es mich auch nicht sonderlich, wenngleich wir hier von einem Malfoy sprechen. So wie ich das einschätze hat dieses Ereignis für viel Trubel gesorgt. Sowohl unter der Schülerschaft, als auch unter den Lehrern. Du hast in deinem Brief erwähnt, dass ein gewisser Ronald Weasley Probleme damit hat, dass Draco in Gryffindor ist. _

_Hör mit jetzt ganz genau zu, Großer._

_Draco hat dir eventuell schon von der Abneigung zwischen den Malfoy´s und den Potters erzählt. Einen kleinen Teil davon hast du ja bereits bei meiner Auseinandersetzung mit Lucius in der Winkelgasse mitbekommen. Glaub mir die Abneigung zwischen unseren beiden Familien ist sehr tief und hat eine sehr lange Geschichte. Doch sie ist nichts im Vergleich zwischen dem Hass den die Weasleys und die Malfoy´s aufeinander haben._

_Ich kenne Ronald Wesley nicht, Harry. Doch nach dem was ich von dir gehört habe, solltet ihr vorsichtig sein. Einen Malfoy im Hause der Löwen hat es noch nie gegeben. Sie gelten als inoffizielle schwarzmagische Familie und die Weasleys zählen zu den Blutsverrätern. Ich habe dich nicht nach solchen Ansichten erzogen, doch bei Ronald scheint das anders zu sein. Haltet euch nach Möglichkeit von ihm fern. Geht ihm aus dem Weg und lasst euch auf keinen Streit ein. Das gilt auch für Draco. _

_Und egal was die anderen sagen, ich befürworte die Freundschaft zwischen euch beiden, also lass dir bitte von niemandem einreden, dass es nicht OK ist. Ganz besonders nicht von Ron Weasley. Man sollte einen Menschen nie alleine nach seiner Herkunft beurteilen, Ray. Leider sehen das nicht alle Zauberer und Hexen so._

_Wenn du willst kannst du Draco gerne in den Ferien einladen und meinetwegen auch noch ein paar andere Freunde. Das kommt ganz auf dich an. Ich habe kein Problem damit._

_Grüß ihn von mir. Ich wünsche euch beiden noch viel Spaß und stellt bitte nicht zu viel an, ja? Ich kenn dich! Moony gratuliert dir übrigens auch zu deiner Hauseinteilung. Er ist stolz auf dich._

_Alles Liebe _

_Tante Sam_

_PS: Anbei liegt ein Brief. Sei so gut und gib ihn bitte Professor Snape! Danke._

Harry saß gerade bei Frühstück und las den Brief den er heute von seiner Tante bekommen hatte. Gleich am ersten Tag hatte er ihr freudig geschrieben, dass er in Gryffindor gelandet war und vier Tage später hatte endlich eine Antwort da. Die letzten Tage waren nicht einfach gewesen, da man überall wo er hinkam, anfing zu tuscheln. Er fühlte sich dabei überhaupt nicht wohl und er vermisste Sam bereits jetzt schon.

Gott sei Dank war Draco in die Rolle eines echten Freundes geschlüpft. Die beiden waren ununterbrochen zusammen und hatten zusammen einen Menge Spaß.

Er war froh, dass seine Tante nichts gegen seine Freundschaft mit Draco hatte. Nicht das er etwas Gegenteiliges erwartet hatte, aber es von ihr persönlich zu hören war trotzdem schön. Seine Tante hatte immer schon ein Gespür für Menschen.

Er war ganz in seine Gedanken vertieft und merkte gar nicht, wie Nate und Draco bereits mehrmals versuchten ihn anzusprechen. Erst als ihm sein blonder Freund den Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte, schrak er auf und sah in zwei stirnrunzelnde Gesichter.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte Draco wissen, doch Harry lächelte nur. „Ja, ich hab nur grad den Brief von meiner Tante gelesen." Nun waren beide Jungen neugierig. Sowohl Draco, als auch Nataniel hatten bereits mit bekommen, dass Harry sehr an seiner Tante hing und schon seit vier Tagen auf eine Antwort gewartet hatte.

„Was schreibt sie denn?", fragte Nate gespannt und aß nebenbei sein Marmeladenbrötchen. „Sie meint, sie ist stolz auf mich, dass ich es geschafft habe nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Und sie schreibt, dass wir vorsichtig sein sollen, wegen Ron Weasley, da er kein Freund der Malfoy´s ist. ", bei seinem letzten Satz sah er Draco an und der nickte.

„Stimmt. Unsere beiden Familien streiten sich schon seit Jahrhunderten. Keine Ahnung wann das angefangen hat. Mein Vater meint immer sie seien Blutsverräter. Mir ist das eigentlich egal.", erklärte er und hielt seine Stimme gesenkt. Es musste ja nicht jeder mitbekommen über was sich die drei Jungs unterhielten.

„Tante Sam auch, aber sie schreibt, wir sollen ihm am besten aus dem Weg gehen und keinen Streit anfangen.", stimmte Ray zu und beide Jungs nickten. „Tja, ich geh schon mal los. Hab mich mit Seamus und Dean verabredet.", meinte Nate nach einigen Sekunden und erhob sich.

„Bis gleich bei Professor Snape!" Mit diesen Worten war er weg, wie auch die letzten beiden Tage. Es schien fast zu Routine zu werden. Morgens und abends aßen die drei Zimmergenossen zusammen und dann verabschiedete sich Nate und verbrachte den Tag mit Seamus und Dean, ebenso wie Harry und Draco.

Nachdem er weg war, sah Ray seinen Freund an. „Ich soll dich übrigens von meiner Tante grüßen. Sie meint, sie hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du in den Ferien zu Besuch kommst. … Also? Hast du Lust?", wollte er wissen. Das ließ sich Draco nicht zweimal sagen und stimmte freudig zu. Alles war besser, als Zuhause bei seinen Eltern zu sein.

Nachdem die beiden ebenfalls fertig gefrühstückt hatten, machten sie sich auf zu ihrem Zaubertrankunterricht bei Prof. Snape. Nicht unbedingt ein Fach auf das man sich freute. Die meisten fürchteten den grießgrimmigen Lehrer und er versuchte auch nicht diesen Umstand zu ändern. Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er von Ihm halten sollte. Snape hatte ihn bis jetzt nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Es schien, als wolle er jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm vermeiden und Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wieso.

Er konnte sich noch genau an die erste Unterrichtsstunde erinnern, gleich am ersten Tag. Als Snape die Namen der Neuankömmlinge verlesen hatte, so wie alle anderen Lehrer, stutze er bei Harrys Namen und zog die Stirn leicht graus.

Dann las er einfach weiter vor. Danach hatte er der Klasse einige Fragen gestellt, schwierige Fragen. Allerdings war Harry einer der wenigen, der einige von ihnen beantworten konnte. Ebenso wie Hermione, Draco und noch zwei andere Schüler. Allerdings hatte er ihn kein einziges Mal drangenommen, sondern überging ihn einfach jedes Mal.

Selbst Hermione kam an die Reihe, als sie sich meldete und jeder wusste, dass Severus Snape normalerweise keine Muggelkinder dran nahm. Es schien wirklich so, als wolle er jede Möglichkeit umgehen, die ihn mit Harry in Kontakt brachte.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten, war es schon fast voll, sodass Harry beschloss den Brief von seiner Tante erst nach dem Unterricht abzugeben. Er und Draco setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, die (wie auch sonst) nebeneinander waren, und warteten auf den Beginn des Unterrichtes, der auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

Heute sollte die Klasse zum ersten Mal einen Zaubertrank brauen.

Es war ein einfacher Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln. Harry hatte ihn schon einige Male mit seiner Tante Kate gebraucht, die diesen Trank für ihre Patienten benötigte und auch Draco schien keine Probleme zu haben.

Snape ging gerade an ihrem Kessel vorbei und wollte die Klasse auffordern sich Dracos und seinen Trank anzusehen, als plötzlich ein Knall ertönte und Giftgrüne Wolken den Kerker erfüllten. Neville Longbottom hatte es tatsächlich geschafft seinen Kessel zum Schmelzen zu bringen und sich mit einer gelblichen Substanz zu bespritzen. „Vorsicht!"; schrei Snape erzürnt und ließ den Dreck mit einem Schlenke seines Zauberstabes verschwinden, während alle anderen Schüler sich in Sicherheit brachten.

Er trat auf Neville zu und besah sich den Schaden, ehe er Seamus und Nate dazu verdonnerte ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Dann trat er ans Lehrerpult und sah auf die Klasse.

„Nun, ich denke Mr. Longbottom hat uns eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass man den Anweisungen im Fach Zaubertränke genauestens folgen sollte. So wie ich den Schaden einschätze, wird es noch einige Tage dauern, bis seine Haut wieder vollständig geheilt ist. Lasst euch das eine Warnung sein. Solche Vorfälle, wie diesen hier können wir in meinem Unterricht nicht gebrauchen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?... Nein?.. Dann ist die Klasse für heute entlassen!", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um machte sich dran die Unterrichtsmaterialien aufzuräumen.

Harry machte extra langsam, da er Prof. Snape noch den Brief geben wollte. Auch Draco hatte es nicht eilig, wusste er doch was sein Freund vorhatte und wollte auf ihn warten. Als sich der Rest der Klasse von Dannen gemacht hatte, nahm Harry den Brief seiner Tante und ging zum Lehrertisch.

„Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Wünsche, Mr. Potter? Der Unterricht ist bereits beendet!", wollte Snape von ihm wissen, ohne sich umzudrehen und packte weiter seine Tasche ein.

„Ähm. Nein, … also eigentlich ja. Ich meine nicht ich,… aber..!", stotterte er vor sich hin und sah ihn zögernd an. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er mit seinem Lehrer umgehen sollte. Auf das Gestammelte hin drehte sich Snape um und sah ihn mit gezogener Augenbraue an. Dann viel sein Blick auf den Brief in Harrys Hand.

„Ist der Brief für mich?", fragte er, worauf dieser lediglich nickte. Stirnrunzelnd nahm Severus den Umschlag entgegen und machte ihn auf, während Harry sich beeilte und zu Draco zurückging. Dieser stand noch immer an seinem Platz und wartete. Gerade, als die beiden den Raum verlassen wollten erklang noch einmal Snape´s Stimme.

„Mr. Potter, Draco!", rief er durch den Raum und beide Jungs drehten sich um. „Ja!", antworteten sie synchron und einigen Sekunden lang schien der Lehrer verwirrt ehe er sich wieder fing.

„Kommt doch bitte alle beide heute Abend in mein Büro, OK? Draco, du weißt ja wo es ist. …. Ich würde gerne mit euch zu Abend essen!", meinte Severus und beide nickten überrascht. Beide wunderten sich wieso er sie eingeladen hatte, wobei es für Harry seltsamer war, als für Draco. Immerhin war Snape dessen Pate. Was wohl in dem Brief stand, den Samantha ihm geschrieben hatte?

* * *

Der restliche Tag verging relativ ereignislos. Zwischendurch hatten sie noch Unterricht bei Prof. McGonagall, was sich wie von Anfang an vermutet, als nicht gerade leicht entpuppte. Die, schon in die Jahre gekommene, ältere Frau erwies sich als streng und äußerst klug. Schon nach der ersten Stunde konnten die beiden Jungs sagen, dass mit dieser Frau nicht gut Kirschen essen war, sollten sie jemals ihren Zorn auf sich ziehen. …. Nicht, dass das einer von ihnen je vorhatte.

Während die Schüler in Verwandlung eine strenge, sehr eifrige und korrekte Lehrerin hatten, so war der Leiter des Unterrichts für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein regelrechter Lacher. Prof. Quirrell war ein schreckhafter, äußerst verstörter Mensch, dessen Turban auf seinem Kopf wie eine Krone thronte.

Zudem schien er davon besessen zu sein, von Vampiren gejagt zu werden. Nicht dass dieses Hirngespinst irgendjemanden stören würde. Das einzig nervige war der Knoblauch, der in seinem ganzen Klassenzimmer verstreut umherhing. Der Geruch brachte einen um.

Als letztes hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei, bei Prof. Binns. Dieser Unterricht stellte sich gleich in der ersten Stunde als einschläfernd und langweilig heraus. Draco schaffte es doch tatsächlich, mit seinem Kopf auf der Bank liegend, einzuschlafen, was die ganze Klasse zum Lachen brachte, aber den durchsichtigen Geisterprofessor nicht weiter störte.

* * *

Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht hatten die beiden Jungs noch ein wenig Zeit. Draco meinte, sie müssen nicht vor halb sechs Uhr abends bei Snape sein, da der bis dahin mit seinen Tränken beschäftigt wäre.

Also beschlossen sie den Wildhüter Hagrid zu besuchen, den die beiden bei ihrem letzten Rundgang in der Schule kennengelernt hatten. Der knapp dreieinhalb Meter große „kleine" Riese hatte eine Hütte am Rande des verbotenen Waldes, die nicht viel Platz hatte, aber dafür unheimlich gemütlich war.

Im Moment erzählten sie ihm gerade von den letzten Unterrichtsstunden sowie der komischen Einladung von Snape, während sie versuchten die steinharten Plätzchen in ihren Taschen verschwinden zu lassen. Hagrid war vielleicht ein toller Wildhüter, aber vom Backen hatte er leider keinerlei Ahnung.

„Tja, ihr Lieben!", meinte der Riese lachend, nachdem sie ihre Geschichte beendet hatten, „es kommt nicht oft vor, dass Snape jemanden zum Essen einlädt. Ihr solltet euch geehrt fühlen."

„Aber wieso lädt er mich ein?", wollte Harry stirnrunzelnd wissen. „Ich meine, er mag mich nicht einmal und jetzt lädt er mich ein… Das ist irgendwie unheimlich!" – „Stimmt. Ich mag Onkel Severus, aber das ist schon irgendwie seltsam für ihn.", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Naja, immerhin war er mit deiner Mutter befreundet Harry. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb er so nett ist!", erwiderte Hagrid gedankenverloren, ehe er sich besann und erschrocken aufsah.

Auch die beiden Jungs sahen erschüttert aus. „Was?... Prof. Snape war mit meiner Mum befreundet?" – „Mein Onkel Severus?" - „Ja, schon. … Die beiden sind zusammen aufgewachsen und waren auch im selben Jahrgang.", erklärte der Wildhüter widerstrebend. Man merkte deutlich, dass er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen hätte.

Harry wollte gerade nachfragen, als Hagrid plötzlich aufstand und die beiden praktisch rausschmiss. „Ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen. Es ist schon spät und ihr wollt doch nicht euer Abendessen mit Prof. Snape verpassen.", meinte er und schob sie zur Tür.

„Alle weiteren Fragen solltet ihr besser ihm stellen!", und mit diesen tröstenden Worten donnerte er die Tür zu und ließ zwei verblüffte 11-jährige stehen.

„Was sollte das denn?", wollte Harry wissen, doch auch sein Freund konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Kein Ahnung, aber hat er Recht. Wir sollten uns wirklich auf den Weg machen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zu Onkel Sev."

Also machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu den Kerkern, während sie sich weiterhin darüber unterhielten. Plötzlich riss eine Stimme sie aus ihrer Unterhaltung. „Hey, Malfoy! Willst du endlich dahin, wo du hingehörst? In den Kerker zu den Slytherins!", rief Ronald Weasley über den Flur hinweg und alle hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne.

Beide Jungs drehten sich in die Richtung des Schreihalses, doch es war Harry der antwortete. „Was ist dein Problem, Weasley? Was interessiert es dich, ob Draco in Gryffindor oder in Slytherin ist?", fragte er ihn genervt. Der Junge ging ihm echt auf die Nerven.

„Er ist der Sohn eines Todessers. Er gehört nicht zu uns.!", schrie der Rothaarige und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher, doch die beiden waren auf jemand anderen fixiert, als auf ihn.

„Es missfällt mir, solchen Unterstellungen beizuwohnen, Mr. Weasley!", erklang eine eiskalte Stimme hinter ihm und augenblicklich gefror Ron´s Gesichtsausdruck.

„Haben sie den irgendwelche Beweise für Ihre Behauptung?", wollte Severus Snape von ihm wissen, doch Ronald schüttelte lediglich hochrot mit dem Kopf.

Prof. Snape grinste selbstgefällig. „Nun, wenn das so ist, dann unterlassen Sie doch bitte demnächst solche Kommentare. Ich halte sie für wirklich unbrauchbar. … Und nun verschwinden Sie, Weasley!", meinte er barsch und keine Sekunde später war er weg, ebenso wie der Rest der Schülerschaft. Keine wollte länger als nötig in der Nähe des gruseligen Lehrers bleiben.

Einige Sekunden lang war es still, bis sich Draco an seinen Paten wandte. „Danke, Onkel Severus!", meinte er, doch dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr solltet euch von Leuten wie Ronald Weasley fernhalten. Die machen nichts als Ärger!", erwiderte er tonlos, ehe er die beiden hinter sich her winkte.

Draco folgte ihm umgehend, doch Harry zögerte kurz. „Nun kommen Sie schon, Mr Potter. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.", rief Snape ihm zu und sah ihn an. „Ich bin sicher, sie haben einige Fragen an mich und ich möchte sie gerne noch vor dem Morgengrauen beantwortet haben!"

Sowohl Harry, als auch Draco stockten einen Moment verblüfft. Keiner von beiden hätte mit so etwas gerechnet, doch dann besannen sie sich und folgten dem Lehrer in den Kerker.

* * *

_So, das war's für heute! xD_

_Wie ihr sicher mitbekommen habt, habe ich unsere liebe Fledermaus in dieser Geschichte etwas anders dargestellt, als im Original. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht ganz so übel._

_Aber ich mag ihn nun mal und dachte er wäre eine gute Bezugsperson zu Harry. Vor allem, da er Draco´s Pate ist. Es wäre bestimmt nicht sonderlich schön für den jungen Malfoy, wenn sich sein bester Freund mit seinem Patenonkel nicht (na sagen wir mal) verstehen würde._

_Ich werde Snape´s Charakter nicht von Grund auf ändern, dann wäre er ja nicht mehr der Gruselmann, den ich so mag. Aber ein bisschen netter zu Harry kann er schon sein, oder?! :D_

_Wünsch euch noch eine schöne Woche!_

_LG Samantha_


	8. little story and a mysterious break-in

_Hey Leute,_

_Endlich hab ich´s geschafft und das neue Kapi ist fertig. Hat ganz schön lange gedauert, ich weiß. Tut mir auch ehrlich Leid, nur meine Muse lässt mich manchmal einfach so im Stich. … Keine Ahnung was mit der los ist, vielleicht fährt sie in die Karibik? xD_

_Ich versuche aber mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen, allerdings hab ich auch noch andere Story´s, weshalb ich etwas Zeit brauche._

_Wünsch euch auf alle Fälle viel Spaß und ich hoffe euch gefällt es!_

_Lg Sammy_

* * *

_**6. a little story and a mysterious break-in**_

Harry sah sich staunend im dem Raum um. Im Gegensatz zu Draco, der des Öfteren seinen Onkel besuchte, hatte er dessen Räumlichkeiten noch nie gesehen und war demzufolge sehr neugierig. Die Wohnung von Professor Snape war so gar nicht, dass was er erwartet hatte. Das Erste was er sah, nachdem er und Drake durch die große Eingangstür getreten waren, was ein gemütlich eingerichteter Wohnraum. In der Mitte standen eine große Couch, zwei Sessel und dazwischen befand sich ein kleiner Tisch. Der Raum hatte noch zwei weitere Türen, von denen Harry vermutete, dass eine ins Bad und die andere ins Schlafzimmer führte.

Nachdem Snape sie herein gelassen und gebeten hatte sich zu setzen und diese sich auf der Couch niedergelassen hatten, erschienen wie aus dem Nichts zwei Hauselfen und brachten für jeden Tee und Kekse. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille zwischen den Dreien, ehe sich Snape auf einem der Sessel niederließ und es sich gemütlich machte.

„Also, Mr. Potter, ich schulde Ihnen wohl eine Entschuldigung!", meinte er plötzlich, was dazu führte, dass er sich nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei verwirrte Blicke einfing. „Wie meinen Sie das Professor?", fragte Angesprochener sichtlich irritiert, woraufhin sich dessen Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zogen. „Ihnen wird ja sicher aufgefallen sein, dass ich mich in den letzten Wochen Ihnen gegenüber nicht sonderlich fair aufgeführt habe. Dafür möchte ich mich jedoch bei ihnen entschuldigen." Sowohl Harry, als auch Draco waren sprachlos, es kam schließlich nicht oft vor, dass sich der düstere Professor bei einem Schüler entschuldigte.

Harry fand seine Sprache als erstes wieder. „ Hat das vielleicht etwas damit zu tun, dass sie mit meiner Mutter befreundet waren?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen, woraufhin ihn Snape überrascht ansah. Dann jedoch fing er an mit schmunzeln. „Ahh, Hagrid hat mich schon darüber informiert, dass er sich diesbezüglich nicht zurückhalten konnte.", erklärte er den beiden, erhob sich vom seinem Platz und stellte sich ans Fenster.

„Nun denn, Harry. Meine… Distanziertheit Ihnen gegenüber hat nicht wirklich etwas mit ihrer Mutter zu tun. Nein, es geht hierbei ehr um James, Ihren Vater!", antwortete er. „Meinen Dad?", hakte Ray nach, nicht ganz sicher was er davon halten sollte. „Ja Ihr Vater. Wissen Sie Harry, Ihre Mutter und ich mag zwar´s eine enge Freundschaft verbunden haben, allerdings habe ich mir mit Ihrem Vater seit dem ersten Tage an eine ebenso große Feindschaft geteilt. … Sie sehen James sehr ähnlich, Harry aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie das bereits wissen.", erzählte er den beiden Jungen und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

„Mein Verhalten war unangemessen. Es war nicht richtig meinen Unmut bezüglich Ihres Vaters an Ihnen auszulassen. Sie sind nicht wie Ihr Vater. Das Aussehen haben Sie vielleicht von ihm, doch den Charakter, …. den Charakter haben Sie eindeutig von Lily…. Und Ihrer Tante!", fügte er lächelnd hinzu und wandte sich schließlich mit dem Gesicht an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. „In Ihnen steckt sogar sehr viel von Samantha!"

„Kennst du Harry´s Tante gut?", wollte Draco dann plötzlich von seinem Paten wissen, denn Harry schien noch immer nachzudenken. Auf die Frage hin sah er jedoch interessiert auf. Sie war auch ihm schon durch den Kopf geschossen, doch hatte er sich nicht getraut sie zu stellen. „Sagen wir mal, Samantha Potter und ich haben eine lange Geschichte hinter uns…. Eine Geschichte die ich allerdings nicht erörtern werde…. Jedenfalls nicht heute!", wich der Professor mit strenger Stimme aus, was den beiden Jungen deutlich machte, dass das Thema tabu war.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing. „Ich denke es ist Zeit für euch, in euren Turm zurückzugehen. Es ist schon nach 8 Uhr und in einer Stunde beginnt eure Ausgangssperre.", meinte er, woraufhin sich die Jungs erhoben. „Ja, ich bin sicher Nate wartet schon auf uns.", stimmte Drake ihm zu. „Gute Nacht Onkel Severus!" – „Gute Nacht, Draco!"

Er begleitete die beiden Jungen noch bis zur Tür, als sich Harry noch einmal umdrehte. „Vielen Dank, Professor Snape!", meinte Harry und sah ihn lächelnd an. Dieser nickte ihm zu, bevor die Freunde die Wohnung verließen. Severus sah ihnen noch einige Minuten lang nach, ehe er an einen der Schränke trat und eines der Schubfächer öffnete. Er griff hinein und holte einen Brief heraus. Es war der selbe Brief, den ihm Harry heute Morgen in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Der Brief den ihm Samantha Potter geschrieben hatte.

_Hallo Severus,_

_da ich weiß, wie sehr du sinnloses Geplänkel hasst, komme ich auch gleich zur Sache._

_Du hast Harry sicher schon kennen gelernt, daher kann ich mit deine Überraschung und deinen Schock gut vorstellen. Er sieht aus wie James und ich weiß, dass es genau dies sehr schwer sein muss. Nach allem, was zwischen dir und James vorgefallen ist, habe ich auch volles Verständnis dafür. Dennoch bitte ich dich, lass es nicht an dem Jungen aus. Ray mag vielleicht wie sein Vater aussehen, doch vom Wesen her ist er mehr wie Lily. Güte, Freundlichkeit, Hilfebereitschaft. Alles Eigenschaften, welche er von seiner Mutter geerbt hat. _

_Ich bitte dich, mache ihn nicht für die Taten verantwortlich, die James in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn einst getan hat. Wir sind alle nicht fehlerlos. Weder du, noch ich, oder Remus. Selbst Lily hatte so ihre Macken, aber dass weißt du ja selbst._

_Ich kenne dich, Severus und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie du auf Harry reagiert hast. Du distanzierst dich und reagierst abweisend._

_Das tust du seit jeher, immer wenn Probleme auftauchen mit denen du im ersten Moment nicht zurechtkommst. Du gehst ihnen aus dem Weg und gibst vor, dass sie nicht existieren oder du nichts damit zu tun hast._

_Dieses Mal ist es jedoch anders. Du kannst ihm nicht ständig aus dem Weg gehen. Ray wird die nächsten sieben Jahre bei dir Unterricht haben und es scheint, dass er und dein Patensohn Draco zu richtigen Freunden werden. Aus diesem Grund bitte ich dich darum, ihm eine Chance zu geben._

_Lerne ihn kennen._

_Ich bin mir sicher, ihr würdet euch mögen, wenn du es nur zulässt. Und wenn du es schon nicht für mich tust, dann tue es wenigstens für Lil. Du weißt, es hätte ihr viel bedeutet. … Schon klar, ich spiele die Lily-Karte und das ist nicht wirklich fair. Doch Harry steht bei mir an erster Stelle und muss einfach sicher sein, dass du die nächsten sieben Jahre nicht damit verbringst, sein Leben schwer zu machen, weil er seinem Vater zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht._

_Versuch es einfach. … Er ist es wert._

_Alles Liebe Sam_

Severus hatte den Brief erneut gelesen und ein Stirnrunzeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, während er den Blick in das lodernde Feuer senkte. „Du hast Recht, Sam. Allerdings hat er in seinen Augen das gleiche Feuer wie du einst. …. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dieser Mut und diese Waghalsigkeit in diesen Zeiten wirklich gut sind!", flüsterte er in die Stille hinein, bevor er sich abwandte und in den Schlafraum verschwand.

* * *

_Unterwegs zum Griffindorturm_

Ray und Drake hatten inzwischen den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors eingeschlagen und unterhielten sich über Prof. Snape. „Ich finde er ist gar nicht so schrecklich, wie ihn immer alle beschreiben!", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und fing sich ein Grinsen seitens seines Freundes ein. „Das hab ich doch gesagt. Onkel Sev ist eigentlich voll OK.", stimmte er ihm zu, als sein Blick auf ein Stück Papier fiel, dass auf dem Boden lag. Stirnrunzelnd hob er es auf, was nun auch Ray´s Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen und sah Draco neugierig an. „Ein Ausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten.", erwiderte dieser, bevor er laut vorlas:

„_Die Ermittlungen im Fall des Einbruchs bei Gringotts von 31. Juli werden fortgesetzt. Allgemein wird vermutet, dass es sich um die Tat schwarzer Magier handelt. Um wen genau es sich aber handelt, sein unklar. __Vertreter der Kobolde bei Gringotts bekräftigten heute noch einmal, dass nichts gestohlen worden sei. Das Verlies, das durchsucht wurde, war zufällig am selben Tag gelehrt worden. Die Frage nach dessen Inhalt ließ der offizielle Sprecher der Bank jedoch offen."_

Sowohl Harry, als auch Draco waren geschockt, dass bei Gringotts eingebrochen wurde. Die Bank galt immerhin als einer der gesichertsten Orte in Großbritannien. Beide fragten sich, was wohl das Ziel der Diebe gewesen war und wie sie den Einbruch über die Bühne gebracht hatten, ohne dass jemand etwas bemerkt hatte. „Hey, der Einbruch war ja an deinem Geburtstag!", meinte Draco auf einmal. Tatsächlich, bei nochmaligem hinsehen, konnte er sehen, dass sein Freund recht hatte. „Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst!", antwortete er überrascht.

Der Einbruch war wirklich an seinem Geburtstag gewesen und ganz plötzlich fiel ihm ein Gespräch ein, welches er zufälliger Weise zwischen seiner Tante und Remus belauscht hatte.

_Die Gäste waren mittlerweile schon gegangen und Harry war schon seit einigen Minuten im Bett. Lediglich Remus war noch hier, da er Sam beim Aufräumen helfen wollte. Es war ein schöner Geburtstag und er war einfach noch zu aufgeregt, um jetzt schon ins Reich der Träume zu verschwinden. Leise stand er auf und beschloss noch ein Glas Wasser zu trinken._

_Lautlos ging er aus seinem Zimmer, die Treppe runter und den langen Flur entlang, welcher nur durch einige kleine Lampen erhellt war. Gerade wollte er die Tür zur Küche öffnen, als die Stimme von Remus an sein Ohr drang. _„_Du meinst also, es war kein dummer Zufall?", hörte Harry ihn fragen und man brachte kein Genie sein, um zu wissen wen er ansprach. Zumindest, wenn man bedenkt, dass nur noch eine andere Person im Haus sein dürfte._

„_Mit Sicherheit nicht, Remus!", erklang nur einen Hauch später Sam´s Stimme. „Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle, ganz besonders, wenn es um ein so wichtiges Verlies, wie dieses geht. Dafür war es zu sehr gesichert. Warum also gerade dieses, wenn es direkt daneben mehrere gab, deren Sicherheitsgrad weit weniger hoch war?!" __Einen Moment lang war es still, bis wieder Remus das Wort ergriff. „Dann können wir wenigstens froh sein, dass es zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits leer war. … In Hogwarts dürfte es vorerst sicher sein!" – „Sag das nicht zu laut. Jeder Ort und jeder Mensch hat seine Schwachstelle, auch…"- Harry konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen und konnte ein Niesen seinerseits nicht verhindern, was Sam dazu veranlasste die Tür der Küche aufzuziehen._

„_Was machst du hier Harry? Solltest du nicht längst im Bett sein?", stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Auch Remus sah ihn neugierig an. „Ich wollte nur ein Glas Wasser haben, da ich nicht einschlafen kann!", erklärte er sich, woraufhin Sam sich entspannte. Remus stand auf und nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank, füllte es mir Wasser und gab es ihm. „Nun aber ab ins Bett, Großer! Du hattest einen langen Tag.", meinte Sam dann, woraufhin Harry nickte „Nacht Tante Sam. Nacht Onkel Remus!", - „Gute Nacht, Harry!", erwiderten die beiden synchron und Harry ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Das Gespräch der beiden war schon fast wieder in Vergessenheit geraten._

Harry hatte Draco, sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, in seine Erinnerung eingeweiht. Nate war Gott sein Dank noch nicht da, sondern mit Dean und Thomas unterwegs. „Du meinst also, dass deine Tante von dem Einbruch in Gringotts geredet hat? Und das dass, was die Diebe gesucht haben, jetzt hier in Hogwarts ist?", wiederholte Draco und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Na logisch! Denk doch mal nach… Onkel Remus meinte, dass es in Hogwarts wenigstens sicher sein, … was immer er auch meinte! Und Tante Sam hat ein Verlies erwähnt… An welchem Ort findet man noch ein Verlies, an dem in den letzten paar Wochen eingebrochen wurde?", meinte er ganz aufgeregt.

„Gut ok! Aber wenn du recht hast, was könnte es denn gewesen sein?", gab Draco zu bedenken. „Ich meine, es muss schon sehr wertvoll sein, wenn man es von Gringotts nach Hogwarts bringt. Immerhin ist diese Bank einer der gesichertsten Orte der Welt!" – „Naja, so gesichert offenbar auch nicht, wenn man an den Einbruch denkt!", erinnerte der Schwarzhaarige. „Was auch immer in diesem Verlies gewesen ist, deine Tante scheint etwas darüber zu wissen und ich schätze, wenn dieses was-auch-immer wirklich hier im Schloss ist, Onkel Severus auch Bescheid weiß.", dachte Drake laut nach.

„Ja und ich wette, dass Sam in dem Fall selber ermittelt. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass einer der beiden uns etwas sagen wird. Tante Sam erzählt mir nie von ihrer Arbeit. Sie meint immer, ich sein zu jung und es wäre langweilig!", erklärte Harry und verdrehte bei dem letzten Satz die Augen, woraufhin Draco lachen musste. Weiter kamen sie mit ihren Überlegungen nicht, da in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und ihr Zimmergenosse den Raum betrat.

„Hey, wieso lacht ihr denn so?", wollte er grinsend wissen und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Harry und Draco warfen sich einen Blick zu und kamen zu der stummen Übereinkunft, Nathan nichts davon zu erzählen. „Wir haben nur gerade festgestellt, dass wir morgen unsere erste praktische Flugstunde haben. Ich freu mich schon darauf Ronald Weasley im Schlamm landen zu sehen.", antwortete der Blondhaarige und verbarg mit dieser Ausrede den wahren Grund ihres kleinen Lachers.

Auf diese Antwort hin musste auch Nate lachen und verzog sich unter seine Bettdecke. „Stimmt, der Anblick dürfte sich lohnen. … Ich weiß gar nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Wieso hasst er dich bloß so?", fragend sah der die beiden an, doch auch die konnten lediglich mit den Schultern zucken, kannten sie die Gründe dafür schließlich auch nicht. „Ich freu mich auf alle Fälle auf morgen!", sagte Draco, als er sich in sein Bett legte und sein Freund stimmte ihm nickend zu. Es dauerte nicht lange und das Gespräch der drei verstummte und sie waren eingeschlafen.

* * *

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich freu mich über jedes Review. Vertrage auch Kritik! xD_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal!_

_Sam_


	9. Flying lessons

_Hey Leute,_

_erst einmal ein riesengroßes Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Die letzten Wochen waren etwas chaotisch, sodass ich sowohl die Lust und auch die Zeit fürs Schreiben verloren hatte. Auch meine anderen Storys leiden gerade unter meiner konstanten Abwesenheit__._

_Allerdings hoffe ich, dass sich das jetzt wieder etwas bessert und ihr mir verzeihen könnt! Werde versuchen mich künftig etwas zusammenzureißen._

_Was das Kapi angeht, so hab ich einige kleine Dinge aus dem Buch weggelassen. Nichts was den Storyverlauf ändert, lediglich die weniger wichtigen Dinge. So kommt der kleine Zwist zwischen Neville und Draco wegen dem Erinnermich hier nicht vor… (aus offensichtlichen Gründen, schließlich ist Draki in meiner Geschichte einer von den Guten!xD)_

_Wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Flying Lessons**

Während sich die drei Jungs an Abend noch auf ihre erste Flugstunde gefreut hatten, bekamen sie am folgenden Morgen beim Frühstück jedoch auch schon einen kleinen Dämpfer verpasst.

„_Flugunterricht mit den Slytherins!?"_

Der Unglaube in Dracos Stimme war deutlich zu hören und er sah Nate fragend, doch dieser nickte nur mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck. „Jap! Hab es grad am schwarzen Brett gelesen." „Wieso das denn?", wollte nun auch Harry stirnrunzelnd wissen. „Bis jetzt wurden doch die Häuser immer einzeln unterrichtet, jedenfalls meinte das meine Tante."

„Das stimmt auch. Aber anscheinend ist eine der Fluglehrerinnen kurzfristig ausgefallen. Da blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als die Häuser zusammenzulegen.", erklärte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und alle drei sahen überrascht zu Hermione, die sich neben Harry niederließ und nach einer Scheibe Toast griff.

„Woher weißt du das?", hakte Nate nach. „Percy Weasley hat sich gerade mit einer der Vertrauensschülerinnen darüber unterhalten, als ich aus dem Turm kam!", antwortete sie, während sie sich Marmelade auf ihr Brot schmierte.

„Und ich hatte mich schon gefreut, dass wir lediglich die Zaubertrankstunden mit den Slytherins haben!", meinte Harry mit düsterer Stimme. „Genau das hat mir gefehlt." Auf den Flugunterricht hatte er sich mehr als alles andere gefreut und jetzt musste er sich den Spott der Schlangen entgegenstellen.

„Ach das wird schon, Harry. Vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm.", versuchte Draco seinen Freund aufzumuntern. Bevor dieser allerdings etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich eine andere Stimme in die Unterhaltung ein.

„War ja klar, dass gerade du das sagst, Malfoy!", zischte Ron Weasley hinter ihm und alle vier wandten sich um. „Sind ja schließlich deine eigenen Leute."

Draco ballte die Fäuste und auch Harry konnte sich kaum zurückhalten. Doch zur Überraschung aller war es Hermione, die Ronald konterte. „Sag mal Ron… Du meintest doch gestern du könntest bereits richtig gut mit einem Besen fliegen. Dann hast du doch bestimmt einige Tricks auf Lager. Ich bin schon gespannt, dir beim Fliegen zuzusehen. ... Oder war das etwa alles nur Gerede?", wollte sie mit unschuldigem Ton wissen und sah ihn fragend an, während sie von ihrem Toast abbiss.

Sowohl Harry, als auch Draco und Nate mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen. Selbst einige andere Griffindors am Tisch fingen an mit kichern. Keiner der Anwesenden konnte wirklich glauben, dass Ronald Weasley wirklich gut auf dem Besen war. Ihm selbst fiel allem Anschein nach auch keine passende Erwiderung ein, denn alle sahen amüsiert dabei zu, wie dem rothaarigen Jungen das Rot förmlich ins Gesicht schoss, ehe er sich wütend davon machte. Dean und Seamus dicht auf seinen Fersen.

„Das war ja wirklich sehr freundlich Hermione.", meinte Draco spöttisch und sah sie grinsend an. Diese jedoch zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ist doch seine eigene Schuld, wenn er gestern groß und breit behauptet, auf dem Besen seines großen Bruders fast mit einem Drachenflieger zusammengestoßen sei. Blöder Angeber!", den letzten Satz zischte sie förmlich raus. Es war ihr anzumerken, dass sie keine sehr hohe Meinung von dem Rothaarigen hatte.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wie er sich machen wird!", grinste Harry in die Runde und auch alle anderen mussten kurz lachen, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem jeweiligen Frühstück widmeten.

Am Nachmittag gegen halb vier versammelten sich alle Griffindors und Slytherins des ersten Jahres an der Treppe hinaus zum Schlossgelände. Denn hier sollte die erste Flugstunde stattfinden. Glücklicherweise war heut ein sonnige, nicht sehr windiger Tag, sodass keiner Gefahr lief weggeweht zu werden.

Beide Häuser waren darauf bedacht einen gewissen Abstand zueinander zu wahren. Etwa zehn Meter von den beiden Gruppen entfernt lagen ca. 20 Besen fein säuberlich aneinander gereiht.

Harry und Draco standen zusammen mit Nate zusammen und unterhielten sich gerade über die letzte Verwandlungsstunde, als Madam Hooch, ihre Lehrerin erschien. Sie hatte kurze kraue Haare, gelbe Augen und erinnerte Harry ein klein wenig an eine Maus. „Worauf wartet ihr denn noch?", blaffte sie die Kinder an. „Alle stellen sich neben einen Besen und wartet auf meine Anweisung!"

Gesagt. Getan.

„Steckt eure rechte Hand aus und ruft `Hoch! ´", rief sie.

„HOCH!", erklang es einheitlich, doch nur bei einigen klappte es beim ersten Versuch. Darunter Harry, Draco, Hermione, einigen Griffindors und zwei anderen Slytherins. Harry und Draco sahen sich grinsend an. Wussten die beiden doch schon dass sie das konnten, schließlich saßen beide schon einige Male auf einem Besen. Einziger Unterschied zu den anderen Kindern aus Zaubererfamilien war, dass die beiden nicht damit prahlten.

Plötzlich zeigte Draco grinsend mit seiner linken Hand auf jemanden hinter Harry, woraufhin dieser sich neugierig umdrehte. Der Schwarzhaarige musste sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange beißen, um sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Ronald Weasley´s Besen drehte sich zwars mehrmals um sich selbst, doch mehr geschah da auch nicht. Da konnte Ron so oft rumbrüllen und rot anlaufen, wie er wollte. „Pah! Von wegen Zusammenstoß mit einem Drachenflieger!", hörte Harry Hermione sarkastisch murmeln und verkniff sich ein weiteres kichern.

Kurz darauf zeigte Madam Hooch den Schülern, wie man einen Besen bestieg ohne dabei auf seinem Hintern zu landen. Hier und dort korrigierte sie einige der Kinder, so dasssie nicht mitbekam, wie Neville Longbottom plötzlich niesen musste. Leider Gottes saß dieser dabei auf seinem Besen und ehe er sich versah hatte er sich vom Boden abgestoßen und schoss in hohem Bogen gen Himmel. Er stieß ein kurzes Quicken aus und umklammerte fest seinen Besenstil. Die anderen Schüler sahen erschrocken auf den Jungen.

Als Harry den verängstigten und erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck von Neville sah, stieß er sich ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ebenfalls vom Boden ab, noch bevor Madam Hooch etwas tun konnte. Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck folgte er Longbottom, welcher immer höher stieg und wie wild umher schrie.

„Neville!", rief Harry und beachtete die Rufe seiner Lehrerin gar nicht, die nun die anderen zur Ruhe ermahnte. „Du musst dich beruhigen. Versuch den Besen leicht nach oben, zu dir zu ziehen.", meinte er, während er neben ihm herflog. Nach einigen Sekunden befolgte der verängstigte Junge zögernd die Anweisungen und kurz darauf wurde sein Besen langsamer.

„Super!", grinste Harry ihn an. „Und jetzt neig dich leicht nach vorne und drück den Besen etwas nach unten. .. Ganz sachte!"

Mit äußerster Vorsicht befolgte Neville Schritt für Schritt Harry´s diese Anweisungen und binnen einer halben Minute waren die beiden wieder sicher auf dem Boden. Mit erleichtertem Gesichtsausdruck sah der tollpatschige Junge seinen Klassenkammeraden an. „Danke, Harry!", meinte er mit Glücklichem Gesichtsausdruck, als auch schon die Lehrerin und die anderen Schüler angelaufen kamen.

„Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom!", rief Madam Hooch von weitem. ,,Jagen Sie mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein." Die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu hören. „Ist alles bei Ihnen in Ordnung, Mr Longbottom?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und sah ihn von oben bis unten prüfen an. Harry meinte einen leichten Rotton auf Nevilles Wangen zu sehen, als er zustimmend nickte. Auch Harry bejahte dies auf Nachfrage hin.

Während sich die Slytherins über den kleinen Patzer von Neville noch immer lustig machten, kamen die Griffindors an und gratulierten Harry für seine kleine Rettungsaktion. „Man, du sorgst ja für ganz schönen Tumult!", meinte Drake, der sich mittlerweile neben ihm eingefunden hatte, grinsend. Auch Hermione sah ihn lächelnd an. „Toll gemacht Harry!"

Eine Erwiderung konnte er nicht mehr geben, da plötzlich die Stimme von Professor McGonagall ertönte. „Was ist denn hier los!", rief sie mit durchdringender Stimme. Alle wandten sich um und sahen zu, wie Madam Hooch zu ihrer Kollegin eilte und auf sie einredete.

„Hoffentlich bekommst du keinen Ärger, Harry. Du bist unerlaubt um einer unglaublichen Höhe geflogen!", meinte Nate unsicher und sah seinen Freund zögerlich an. Ein wildes Gemurmel entstand, was erst durch die Grauhaarige Lehrerin unterbrochen wurde. „Genug!", meinte sie und augenblicklich erstarb das Gerede. Mit undurchdringlichem Blick wandte sich die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors an Harry. „Mr. Potter, folgen Sie mir bitte!" Mit unsicherem Blick sah er nochmal in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde, ehe er seiner strengen Lehrerin folgte.

Nach einem kurzen, sehr stillen Marsch durch die Hallen der Schule, blieben sie vor einem Klassenzimmer stehen. Kurz klopfte sie an und steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür. „Professor Flitwick, dürfte ich mir wohl für eine Weile Wood ausleihen?"

Keine zwei Sekunden später kam ein stämmiger Fünftklässler aus dem Raum und warf sowohl der Lehrerin, als auch Harry einen verdutzten Blick zu.

McGonagall führte die beiden in ein leerstehendes Klassenzimmer. Sie schloss die Tür hinter den Jungs und sah sie prüfend an. Nach einigen Sekunden brach sie die Stille. „Potter, das ist Oliver Wood. Wood, ich habe einen Sucher für sie gefunden."

Der zuvor noch ziemlich ratlos wirkende Junge schien plötzlich hellauf begeistert zu sein. „Ernsthaft, Professor?" „Haben Sie mich jemals unernst gesehen?", entgegnete sie ihm, lächelte dabei jedoch ein wenig.

„Dieser Junge ist ein Naturtalent. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Eine beachtliche Leistung für einen Erstklässler. Das war bestimmt nicht Ihr erstes Mal auf einem Besen, oder Mr. Potter?", wollte sie von ihm wissen und Harry könnte schwören er sah einen kleinen Funken von Stolz in ihren Augen.

„Ähm,… Nein, Mam!", antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern. „Ich fliege schon seit ich ganz klein bin. Meine Tante hat es mir beigebracht." Allmählich schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen, was sich bei ihren nächsten Worten bestätigte.

„Dachte ich es mir doch.", nickte die Grauhaarige dem Jungen anerkennend zu. „Wie es mir scheint, steigen sie gleich in Ihrem ersten Jahr in die Fußstapfen ihrers Vaters und Ihrer Tante, Mr Potter. Willkommen im Team!", meinte sie und Oliver Wood sah aus, als wären alle seine Träume in binnen weniger Sekunden wahr geworden.

„Wollen sie etwa sagen, ich soll als Sucher für Gryffindor spielen?", hakte Harry noch einmal nach. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er Professor McGonagall richtig verstanden hatte. „Ganz genau das will ich damit sagen, mein Junge. Ich werde gleich mit dem Schulleiter reden und zusehen, dass wir die Regeln für die Erstklässler ein wenig zurechtbiegen können. Weiß Gott, wir brauchen dringend eine bessere Mannschaft in diesem Jahr. Noch ein Jahr in Folge gegen die Slytherin´s zu verlieren stehe ich nervlich einfach nicht durch!"

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Professor!", versprach der Junge und sah sie glücklich an. „Das will ich auch hoffen, Potter. Ansonsten werde ich mir das mit der Strafe noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.", meinte sie streng, bevor sie ihn plötzlich anlächelte. „Ihr Vater wäre sehr stolz auf sie gewesen. Er war selbst ein begnadeter Spieler. Und auch ihre Tante war ein Naturtalent. Ich bin sicher, sie wird sich sehr über diese Neuigkeiten freuen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und ging, während Oliver Wood bereits anfing auf Harry einzureden und ihm begeistert einige Tipps gab.

* * *

Beim Abendessen in der großen Halle hatte Harry soeben Draco, Nate und Hermione erzählt was bei seinem kleinen Ausflug mit der Professorin herausgekommen war. Alle drei und auch einige andere sahen den Schwarzhaarigen beeindruckt an. „Wow! Sucher im ersten Jahr. Das ist echt beeindruckend, Ray!", meinte Draco und Hermione sah ihn schief an. „Ray?"

„Ähm ja… Ich glaub deine Tante hat dich so genannt. In ihrem Brief, oder?", fragend sah Draco ihn an. „Sorry, das ist mir so rausgerutscht!", entschuldigte er sich, doch Harry winkte ab. „Ist ok. Ihr könnt mich ruhig so nennen. Alle meine Freunde nennen mich Ray, als Abkürzung für Harry.", erklärte er grinsend. In der Tat nannten ihn fast alle Ray. Seine Tante, sein Onkel Remus, Tante Kate und Onkel Daniel.

Plötzlich klopfte jemand auf seine Schulter. „Tja dann Ray!", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm, woraufhin sich alle umdrehten. „Wir gratulieren dir herzlich," – „.. und heißen dich in unserem Team aus tiefsten Herzen Willkommen!", meinten die Zwillinge Fred und George Weasley und sahen grinsend auf ihren neuen Teamkammeraden. „Ähm,… Dankeschön!?", kam es nicht ganz überzeugend von Harry. Nach der Sache mit Ron war er Weasley gegenüber etwas reserviert, doch schienen diese beiden hier, nichts gegen Draco zuhaben. Was sich auch in ihrem nächsten Satz rausstellte.

„Hey Malfoy!", meinte George/Fred? Und prompt hatte dieser je einen Zwilling an jeder Schulter hängen. „Was hältst du davon dich auch bei uns zu bewerben? Ich bin sicher du bist genauso gut wie Ray hier." –„Vielleicht macht McGonagall ja noch eine Ausnahme. Stellt euch das doch mal vor. Mit euch beiden im Team kann man ja gar nicht verlieren!", die beiden gerieten förmlich ins Träumen und Ray konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Nee, lieber nicht. Vielleicht nächstes Jahr, Jungs!", meinte Drake grinsend und sah die beiden entschuldigend an. Diese zuckten jedoch nur mit den Schultern. „Dann halt nicht. Aber wir kommen nächsten Jahr drauf zurück!" – „Jetzt müssen wir aber los, Lee Jordan meinte er hat einen neuen Geheimgang entdeckt, der aus der Schule rausführen soll. Bis später!", mit diesen Worten waren die beiden auch schon wieder weg und hinterließen einige verblüffte Gesichter.

„Ganz normal sind die aber auch nicht, oder?", wollte Hermione zögernd wissen, und alle drei Jungs schüttelten synchron mit dem Kopf.

* * *

_So, hier mal ein etwas kleineres Kapitel!_

_Das nächste kommt aber innerhalb der nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen, versprochen!_

_Hoffe ihr mögt mich noch so sehr, dass ihr ein nettes kleines Review hinterlasst!_

_Lg Samantha_


End file.
